MARS
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [KYUMIN] Hidup Cho Kyuhyun berubah setelah kematian adik kembarnya. Ingatannya terputus-putus, setiap kali ia berusaha mengingat masa lalunya ia merasa tidak enak badan, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin, laki-laki Introvert yang membuat kehidupannya jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya sampai masa lalu mereka masing-masing terungkap. (FANFICT REMAKE)
1. Chapter 1

**MARS**

******Main Cast:**** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**_**  
**_

******Genre:** **Romance, Suspense, Action**  


** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

******CERITA BUKAN MILIK SAYA.**

**INI ADALAH REMAKE DARI DRAMA MARS TAHUN 2004, DENGAN PENGURANGAN DAN PENAMBAHAN SEPERLUNYA DARI SAYA.  
**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA DAN TIDAK PERLU REVIEW ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

******Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**********THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"_there's no one in this world nicer than you"_**

**_._**

**_._**

Lukisan adalah media lain untuk mengungkapkan perasaan selain tulisan dan lisan. Jika tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan dengan kata-kata maka tulis lah, jika tidak bisa menuliskan apa yang di rasa maka gambar lah. Lee Sungmin adalah tipe laki-laki yang tidak suka bicara, jadi ia mengungkapkan semua perasaannya lewat sebuah lukisan. Sejak kejadian buruk yang menimpanya tiga tahun yang lalu Sungmin semakin sulit bicara, ia menarik diri dari pergaulan teman-teman sebayanya dan selalu berusaha agar tidak diperhatikan banyak orang. Selain dirinya sendiri ia hanya mempercayai ibunya, baginya dunia adalah tempat yang penuh dengan kepalsuan dan itu membuatnya takut.

"hei, apa di sekitar sini ada rumah sakit yang bernama Chung...Chung...Chung apa, katanya rumah sakit itu ada di sekitar sini"

Sungmin terkesiap dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang membuat sketsa lukisan. Ia menunduk ketakutan ketika seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi menghampirinya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh, laki-laki itu hanya menanyakan alamat. Tapi Sungmin membenci laki-laki, terutama yang tampak berandalan seperti laki-laki yang sekarang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Chung...Chung apa...ah, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Rumah sakit Chung...Chung..."

Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan laki-laki tersebut. Ia mengenal laki-laki itu, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun si _Playboy_, pembuat onar dan terkenal dengan sebutan anak bermasalah di kampus. Sungmin tidak mau bicara lebih lama dengannya, jadi Sungmin merobek kertas sketsanya lalu menggambarkan peta untuknya. Ia harap dengan begitu Cho Kyuhyun akan segera pergi. Tanpa berkata apapun Sungmin menyerah kertas sketsanya lalu berlari sekencang mungkin menghindari Cho Kyuhyun.

"ah, rumah sakit Chung Mu. Terimakasih, aku..."

Alis tebal Cho Kyuhyun bertaut, ia heran kenapa Sungmin berlari terbirit-birit menjauhinya, ia bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"aneh"

.

.

Sungmin berlari terengah-engah menuju apartemennya yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari taman tempat ia melukis tadi. Ia membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa dan kemudian menguncinya, Sungmin menatap daun pintu yang baru saja ia tutup, memastikan pintu itu benar-benar terkunci. Setelah yakin pintu benar-benar terkunci Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Terlalu banyak kejadian hari ini, ia perlu beristirahat.

Tak lama setelah Sungmin menyingkir dari pintu, suara kenop pintu yang yang berputar mengejutkannya. Ia mematung memandangi bagaimana kenop pintu itu bergerak perlahan, ingatan buruk yang terjadi di masa lalunya kembali muncul.

_Tidak, jangan lagi..._

"Sungmin, kau kenapa? Di bawah tadi ibu melihatmu berlari terburu-buru, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sungmin menghembuskan napas lega ketika melihat sosok ibunya muncul dari balik pintu, ia hampir saja mati ketakutan. Kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu benar-benar melekat diingatannya dan meninggalkan bekas luka menganga dihatinya.

"di taman aku bertemu seseorang"

Raut wajah ibu Sungmin semakin cemas, ia tahu anaknya tidak terlalu suka bicara. Terlebih pada orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"siapa?

"berandalan di kampus, dia punya citra yang buruk di kampus"

"apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Ibu Sungmin semakin cemas mendengar penuturan anaknya, ia takut kejadian tiga tahun lalu kembali menimpa putra semata wayangnya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "tidak, dia hanya menanyakan jalan"

"hanya menanyakan jalan, kenapa begitu tegang?"

"karena, aku tidak menyukainya"

.

.

* * *

"kau datang?"

Kangin tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan jaket dan celana _jeans_ belel yang membalut tubuh tingginya. Kangin melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan kepada Kyuhyun agar duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Kyuhyun mendengus menatap Kangin yang kini duduk di kursi roda, dalam keadaan seperti ini pun Kangin masih sanggup tersenyum. Padahal saat di jalan tadi, Kyuhyun membayangkan betapa menderitanya wajah Kangin.

Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae sahabat karibnya memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa Kangin—guru sekaligus sahabatnya—masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan di arena balap. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, kenapa pembalap hebat seperti Kangin bisa mengalami kecelakaan, yang ia tahu Kangin adalah pembalap yang sangat hati-hati dan penuh dengan perhitungan.

"untung saat di Italia aku membelikanmu _wine-wine_ ini. Kalau tidak, kau pasti tidak mau datang menjenguk. Ah, dan ini adalah mie buatan tangan yang terkenal di Italia, aku juga membawakanmu keju khas Italia. Sebentar, sepertinya di koper masih ada banyak _wine_"

Kangin berusaha mendorong kursi rodanya menuju pojok ruangan dimana kopernya diletakkan. Kyuhyun tak bergeming ketika melihat kondisi kaki Kangin yang tinggal sebelah. Ia tidak tahu seberapa hebat kecelakaan itu terjadi hingga membuat Kangin kehilangan sebelah kakinya.

"bagaimana rasanya?

"saat belok, rasanya seperti meluncur begitu saja. Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu mengingatnya"

"maksudku kakimu yang tinggal sebelah"

Gerakan tangan Kangin terhenti, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia terkekeh, "apa boleh buat? Mereka bilang jika tidak diamputasi aku bisa mati. Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Sudahlah, lagi pula dokter akan memberiku kaki yang baru"

"eh, Kyuhyun? Kau sudah sampai, sejak kapan?"

Seorang laki-laki manis dengan kantong belanjaan di tangan kirinya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Sebelah tangannya memberikan gelas _wine_ pada Kangin. Senyum Kangin semakin bersemangat ketika melihat asisten sekaligus istrinya itu datang.

"belum lama, aku baru saja datang"

"Kangin, kau belum boleh minum terlalu banyak"

"Jungsoo...ayolah sayang, ini bukan alcohol! Ini bensin dari Italia" elak Kangin.

Laki-laki itu mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah suaminya. Selain keras kepala, suaminya juga susah sekali di atur.

"dengar, semua motor menyukai bensin. Benarkan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum, jika sudah ada maunya Kangin memang tidak bisa di bantah.

"hei Kyu, dia baru bisa tersenyum secerah itu saat kau datang. Ketika kau belum sampai, dia terus mengomeliku dan memaksaku meneleponmu. Aku bingung bagaimana cara menghubungimu, ponsel saja kau tidak punya. Akhirnya aku harus menghubungi Donghae"

Jungsoo menunjuk Kangin yang sedang tersenyum dengan dagunya sementara kedua tangannya sibuk merapikan belanjaannya.

"aku tidak begitu!" Lagi-lagi Kangin mengelak dengan wajah yang di buat lucu.

"jadi Kyu, apa susah mencari rumah sakit ini?"

"susah sekali! Kenapa kalian memilih rumah sakit yang terpencil seperti ini? Untung saja tadi ada seseorang yang menggambarkan peta untukku"

Kyuhyun berdiri hiperbola dari duduknya kemudian ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari kantong celananya, menunjukan pada Kangin dan Jungsoo bahwa dirinya benar-benar kesulitan mencari rumah sakit ini.

"peta? Eh, ada lukisan dibelakangnya. Wah, sketsa lukisan ini halus sekali. Lihat dirimu Kyu! Kau melipat gambar orang sembarangan!" Jungsoo menunjuk kertas yang sedang di pegang Kyuhyun.

Benar, ada sebuah lukisan Ibu yang sedang menggendong bayi mungil, lukisan yang sangat halus dan sempurna. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sketsa tersebut, hati Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghangat melihat sketsa lukisan itu, lukisan itu seakan hidup dan mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang entah kenapa tidak bisa ia ingat dengan utuh.

.

.

"terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku mengobrol hari ini"

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam pelan sambil terus mendorong kursi roda Kangin menuju pintu keluar.

"_Hyung_, sudah antar sampai sini saja. Kau kembalilah ke kamar dan istirahat"

"kalau ada waktu datang lagi, kita minum bersama"

"kalau ada waktu kau harus banyak istirahat"

Kangin mendengus tidak suka, terkadang anak didiknya cerewet sekali soal kesehatannya. Padahal ia masih muda dan belum renta. Ayolah, tahun ini usianya baru menginjak kepala tiga, ia tidak setua itu.

"baiklah, aku akan banyak istirahat"

"jaga dirimu, aku pergi dulu"

Ketika Kyuhyun baru saja dua langkah menjauh, Kangin kembali memanggilnya. Kyuhyun kemudian menolehkan pandangannya.

"ada apa?"

"aku lupa memberikanmu sesuatu"

Kangin mengeluarkan kunci motor dari dalam sakunya, ia berniat memberikan motor kesayangannya pada Kyuhyun, namun sebelum benar-benar memberikannya pada Kyuhyun, Kangin memandangi kunci motornya dengan seksama. Mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah ia lalui bersama motornya. Sebagian hatinya sedikit tidak rela melepaskan motor kesayangannya itu. Motor yang ia dapat dari hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini. Meski begitu, ia juga tidak bisa menyimpannya karena hanya akan menambah luka dihatinya setiap melihat motor itu.

Setelah puas memandangi kunci motornya, Kangin memantapkan hati untuk merelakan motor kesayangannya pada Kyuhyun. Untuk saat ini hanya Kyuhyun yang pantas mengendarai motornya, ia yakin Kyuhyun akan merawat motornya dengan baik, bahkan mungkin lebih baik darinya.

"aku serahkan dia padamu, kau tahu dimana dia berada. Rawat dia baik-baik karena aku sudah tidak bisa melakukannya lagi"

Kyuhyun mematung, ia tidak tahu apakah harus menerimanya atau menolaknya dengan halus. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perjuangan Kangin mendapatkan motor itu dan sebrapa besar rasa sayang Kangin motor itu.

"kau memberikan motor kesayanganmu padaku, _Hyung?_"

"aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi"

"apa dengan begini aku tidak bisa melihatmu naik motor lagi?"

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lemah, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kangin guru yang sangat ia hormati berhenti dari dunia balap. Ia begitu mengaggumi Kangin, bagi Kyuhyun tidak ada pembalap yang bisa menandingi kemampuan Kangin.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun hati Kangin tiba-tiba berdenyut. Ia begitu mencintai dunia balap, menjadi pembalap GP kelas dunia adalah impiannya, bohong jika ia tidak menderita. Ia begitu terpuruk dan sulit menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus melepaskan impiannya.

"ayolah, Kyu. Setidaknya aku masih hidup"

Tanpa menunggu kata dari Kyuhyun, Kangin segera memutar kursi rodanya dan pergi begitu saja. Ia takut jika terus berlama-lama melihat wajah Kyuhyun pertahanannya akan runtuh dan menangis di hadapan muridnya.

_Dengan begini aku harap aku bisa benar-benar merelakan semuanya..._

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**HAAAAIII ! ^^ KETEMU LAGI SAMA SAYAAAAA kkkk ^^**

**saya bawa cerita remake kali ini. kenapa? krn saya suka banget sama drama ini dari jaman kelas 4 SD sampe sekarang gak bosen ngulang2 dramanya. ada tau drama ini? kkkkk saya remake dengan cast KyuMin krn entahlah, saya ngerasa cocok aja...pas gitu...**

**untuk sementara FF ini rate nya T tapi untuk selanjutnya mungkin akan di pindah ke rate M karena bahasa yang kasar dan mengandung unsur seksual ^^**

**review ya? kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan..maaf kl ada typo, ngetik di kantor nih seperti biasa hahahahah.**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	2. Chapter 2

**MARS**

******Main Cast:**** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**_**  
**_

******Genre:** **Romance, Suspense, Friendship**  


** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

******CERITA BUKAN MILIK SAYA.**

**INI ADALAH REMAKE DARI DRAMA MARS TAHUN 2004, DENGAN PENGURANGAN DAN PENAMBAHAN SEPERLUNYA DARI SAYA.  
**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA DAN TIDAK PERLU REVIEW ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

******Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**********THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"_there's no one in this world nicer than you"_**

**_._**

**_._**

Pagi ini Donghae sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali ke kampus. Sebenarnya, bukan karena ia rajin atau ingin disebut mahasiswa teladan. Selain harus berlatih untuk kejuaraan lari bulan depan, ia juga ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin yang selalu datang pagi-pagi sekali. Sejujurnya Donghae memang memilki ketertarikan pada Sungmin sejak sekolah menengah atas, keduanya pernah satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas. Jadi, sebetulnya Donghae dan Sungmin memang saling mengenal, hanya saja mereka tidak pernah akrab. Jangankan akrab, bertegur sapa saja tidak pernah. Sungmin adalah laki-laki introvert yang super aneh, selain tidak pernah bicara pada teman sekelas, ia juga membenci laki-laki. Setiap kali ada anak laki-laki yang mengajaknya bicara Sungmin berlari menjauh, seolah mereka semua adalah virus mematikan. Meski begitu, Donghae tetap menyukai Sungmin, ia tidak tahu kenapa dan tidak bisa menyebutkan alasan yang jelas tentang kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki introvert seperti Sungmin. Yang ia tahu, perasaannya selalu berdebar ketika berdekatan dengan Sungmin.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, ketika Donghae masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentang Sungmin, pandangannya bertemu dengan punggung Sungmin. _Akhirnya dia datang_.

Sungmin berpakaian seperti biasa, tidak peduli cuaca panas atau dingin, ia selalu memakai pakaian tebal dan bertumpuk. Dia juga berjalan seperti biasanya, menunduk dan melangkah dengan terburu-buru. Menjauhi semua orang yang berusaha berinteraksi dengannya.

"hei Donghae, Henry menunggu di lapangan siang ini! Kita akan taruhan basket dengan jumlah uang yang fantastis"

Donghae mendengus ketika mendengar suara Jonghyun dari kejauhan. _Polusi suara di pagi hari._ Tubuhnya kecil dan pendek, tapi suaranya menggelegar. Bahkan dengan teriakan seperti itu, ia bisa menjadi komentator sepak bola tanpa _Microfon_.

"hei, itu Kyuhyun!"

Baru saja Donghae mendengar suara **yang paling tidak ingin** ia dengar dan sekarang seseorang meneriakan nama **yang paling tidak ingin** ia dengar pula. _Kenapa seseorang meneriakan nama Kyuhyun dengan lantang di pagi secerah ini?_ Lalu, samar-samar Donghae mendengar suara motor setelah seseorang meneriakan nama Kyuhyun dengan lantang. Donghae membalikan badan dan memincingkan matanya untuk memastikan apakah suara motor itu berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun atau tidak.

Semakin dekat, Donghae semakin yakin bahwa si pengendara motor itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat—tidak—karibnya. Motor itu perlahan mendekatinya, ia pikir Kyuhyun dengan baik hati akan memberinya tumpangan. Tapi ternyata bocah setan itu mendekat untuk merebut bungkusan roti yang ada di tangannya.

"HEI CHO KYUHYUN! DASAR KAU ANAK SETAN! KEMBALIKAN SARAPANKU!"

Donghae berteriak memaki Kyuhyun yang sudah melesat jauh ke depan, ia tidak terima sarapannya pagi ini di rebut oleh Kyuhyun.

"dasar setan! Menyebalkan!"

Donghae mendengus, melihat motor Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Ia merasa percuma jika harus berteriak dan memaki Cho Kyuhyun._ Bocah setan itu tidak akan pernah jera_. Apa mau di kata, Kyuhyun memang seperti itu sejak dulu, sejak Donghae mengenalnya di awal kuliah Kyuhyun memang sudah bersikap sembarangan.

.

.

Melesat secepat angin memberikan kepuasaan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun, selalu menjadi yang tercepat adalah yang paling menyenangkan. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan berapa kecepatannya, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah menjadi yang tercepat, bahkan ketika memasuki wilayah kampus Kyuhyun tidak mengurangi sedikit pun kecepatannya. Tidak terhitung berapa makian yang dilontarkan pada Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun melesat di tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang berjalan santai menuju gedung kampus.

Kyuhyun terkikik puas dalam hati ketika berhasil merebut roti milik Donghae, ia melirik kaca spionnya dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi kesal Donghae.

_Bocah idiot..._

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun baru saja memarkirkan motornya di halaman belakang kampus ketika Profesor Kim berlari kepayahan menuju ke arahnya. Kyuhyun melepas helmnya kemudian memberikan senyuman yang paling manis pada dosen yang paling perhatian itu.

"Profesor! Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah olah raga?"

Professor Kim tidak menjawab, ia sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari mengejar Kyuhyun ke halaman belakang. Yang benar saja, Kyuhyun mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar, ia melesat seolah dirinya sedang berada di sirkuit. Dengan kecepatan seperti itu Kyuhyun bisa membahayakan keselamatan dirinya bahkan orang lain.

"kau...kau...kau tahu berapa kecepatanmu barusan?"

Dengan napas yang tersengal, Profesor Kim menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang cengengesan menyebalkan. Ia sudah bosan menghadapi Kyuhyun yang selalu saja membuat masalah, dan setiap kali Profesor Kim menegurnya Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini. Tersenyum dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun.

"aku tidak memperhatikannya" Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya sambil terus memasang senyum malaikatnya.

"aku memperhatikannya! Kurang lebih 120km/jam!"

"120? Aku merasa tadi hanya 40 saja"

Profesor Kim menggeram kesal, muridnya yang satu ini memang tidak bisa tegur baik-baik, "ku peringatkan kau! Jangan sampai mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan seperti itu lagi di kampus!"

"baiklah Pak, sudah ya aku mau masuk"

"kau...dasar kau bocah setan!"

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung utama kampus, sesekali matanya melirik kanan dan kiri memperhatikan para mahasiswa baru yang manis-manis. Tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, semua ia goda dengan lirikan nakalnya. Menyenangkan sekali, hari pertama kuliah setelah libur panjang langsung ia disuguhi pemandangan yang luar biasa, banyak sekali adik kelas yang manis dan _sexy_.

Setelah sampai di gedung utama, perhatian Kyuhyun tertuju pada papan pengumuman. Ia ingat, hari ini ada pembagian kelas baru.

"jangan melihatnya lagi, kau satu kelas denganku"

Kyuhyun masih belum menemukan namanya di papan pengumuman ketika Donghae muncul dan memberitahunya kabar—yang menurutnya—sangat baik.

"benarkah? Wah, aku beruntung sekali"

Donghae berdecih melihat tampang kemenangan Kyuhyun, "aku yang sial!"

Kemudian, Donghae berjalan menapaki tangga meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia masih kesal pada Kyuhyun yang merebut sarapannya dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan, sudah sarapannya di rampas dan sekarang ia harus satu kelas dengan orang yang merampas sarapannya. _Sial!_

"kembalikan sarapanku!"

Donghae merebut bungkusan roti yang di pegang Kyuhyun. Karena ia pikir, Kyuhyun belum memakannya.

"kenapa kosong?"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memasang senyum malaikatnya, "sudah kuhabiskan"

"kalau sudah habis kenapa masih kau pegang bungkusnya? Dasar setan!"

"karena dengan begitu aku bisa melihat tampang bodohmu sekali lagi"

Kyuhyun kembali terbahak-bahak melihat Donghae yang menahan marah. Tampang bodohnya semakin lucu ketika ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

_Lucu sekali..._

"ngomong-ngomong, tadi pagi Henry mengajak taruhan basket" kata Donghae kemudian, emosinya yang tadi naik kini turun dengan sendirinya setelah ingat ajakan Henry tadi pagi.

"bagaimana membaginya?

Kyuhyun memasang tampang tidak tertariknya. Jika pembagiannya kecil, Kyuhyun tidak mau repot-repot berkeringat.

"60 banding 40"

"siapa yang mau dengan perbandingan seperti itu! 70 banding 30"

"kau bocah setan yang tidak manusiawi!"

Kyuhyun berdecak, "demi uang bensin"

"kau beli motor?"

"hei, lihat"

Mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbinar ketika melihat seorang laki-laki yang memakai _skinny jean_s sedang menungging membenarkan tali sepatunya. Ia mengabaikan Donghae yang sedang mengoceh dan sibuk memperhatikan pinggul dan bokong _sexy_ laki-laki di hadapannya. Dari pada mendengrakan ocehan Donghae, Kyuhyun lebih suka memperhatikan bokong yang _sexy_ itu.

Donghae menghela napas panjang. Penyakit genit Kyuhyun kambuh lagi, ia mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan ikut memperhatikan objek yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun. Tidak salah lagi, Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan bokong orang lain.

"kakinya indah sekali, tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat kaki itu"

"Kyuhyun!"

Laki-laki bercelana ketat itu berbalik dan tersenyum cerah pada Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa tertohok ketika melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Lee Eunhyuk, salah satu mantan pacarnya.

_Pantas saja aku kenal dengan kaki sexy itu..._

Setelah melihat wajah antusias Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun buru-buru menarik lengan Donghae sambil menundukkan wajahnya bertingkah seolah-olah ia tidak melihat Eunhyuk.

"kebetulan sekali, apa kalian berdua satu kelas lagi? Ah, senang sekali! Karena aku juga satu kelas dengan kalian"

Meski Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, Eunhyuk terus berceloteh dengan riangnya. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan dengan Eunhyuk karena alasan ini. Ia sangat bawel, berisik dan selalu berceloteh panjang lebar.

"aku rasa kita jodoh!"

Kyuhyun terus menunduk, berusaha mengabaikan Eunhyuk, ia benar-benar menyesal telah memperhatikan Eunhyuk tadi. Lengannya menarik-narik jaket Donghae seolah minta pertolongan, namun si bodoh Donghae malah diam dan pura-pura tidak peduli. Semakin diabaikan semakin Eunhyuk berceloteh panjang. Ia terus memburu Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Seperti, bagaimana liburanmu? Atau apa kau bersenang-senang? Dan _bla..bla..bla.._

"kawan-kawan aku datang!"

Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cara tidak menghiraukan Eunhyuk dan menyapa teman-teman lainnya.

"aku meneleponmu, kenapa tidak kau angkat? Aku merindukanmu! Kyuhyun, hei! Dengarkan aku!"

_Hell, dia belum menyerah juga rupanya..._

"Donghae disana ada dua tempat duduk"

"kau tidak mengangkat teleponku karena takut ketahuan oleh Minho? Aku tidak keberatan, tapi...Cho Kyuhyun! Dengarkan aku!"

"ayo, Donghae kita duduk"

Eunhyuk menyerah, Kyuhyun benar-benar mengabaikannya. Ia malah lelah sendiri karena terus berceloteh dan di anggap angin lalu oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

"60 banding 40" bisik Donghae.

"tidak mau!"

"Eunhyuk..."

Kyuhyun mendelik, ia menatap Donghae sengit.

"brengsek! Baiklah aku mau" pekik Kyuhyun.

Sementara kelas belum di mulai, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Sepertinya ada banyak teman-teman baru dan mahasiswa baru juga. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu mahasiswa di kelasnya, mencari pasangan baru di awal semester baru sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

"hei, pertumbuhan adik-adik kelas ini cepat sekali ya" Kyuhyun berbisik pada Donghae yang duduk di belakangnya.

"belum 40 detik masuk dan kau sudah melakukan pemeriksaan pada tubuh mahasiswa lain! Kau benar-benar mata keranjang"

"baiklah, pelajaran dimulai"

Profesor Kim masuk dengan tampang kusut dan tidak bersemangat. Bukannya ia malas mengajar, hanya saja, semangat mengajarnya hilang entah kemana setelah melihat senyum Cho Kyuhyun yang menyeramkan itu. Ia menghela napas panjang, _semoga dia segera lulus_.

"kita mulai absen"

.

.

* * *

Sungmin menghela napas berat ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan Donghae. Perasaan Sungmin mendadak tidak enak karena ternyata Kyuhyun menjadi teman sekelasnya, yang lebih parahnya, Kyuhyun duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Sungmin. Jadi, sebelum Profesor datang dan sebelum Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaannya, Sungmin memasukan kembali semua buku yang tadi ia baca ke dalam tasnya. Ada baiknya jika ia tidak mengikuti mata kuliah hari ini demi menghindari Kyuhyun.

Namun sial, begitu Sungmin hendak meninggalkan kursinya Profesor Kim datang dan mulai mengabsen. Sungmin kembali menghela napas, kali ini lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Mau tidak mau Sungmin kembali ke tempat duduknya, hari ini terpaksa ia harus mengikuti kuliah sampai selesai jika tidak ingin mendapat nilai F dari Profesor Kim karena sengaja membolos. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya sekilas, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dan sialnya, ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sungmin terus berdoa dalam hati semoga Kyuhyun lupa padanya atau ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya, karena ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlibat dengan mahasiswa bermasalah seperti Kyuhyun.

"hei, aku pernah menanyakan jalan padamu waktu itu! Ternyata kita satu kampus, siapa namamu?"

_Sial...!_

Detak jantung Sungmin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia benar-benar panik ketika Kyuhyun menyapanya. Ternyata, Kyuhyun ingat padanya. Sungmin berusaha mengabaikan Kyuhyun dengan berpura-pura sibuk membaca buku. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun tahu namanya, karena itu adalah hal yang berbahaya.

"Lee Sungmin"

_Sial! Kenapa di saat seperti ini?_

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, kenapa Profesor Kim memanggilnya di saat yang tidak tepat? Ia benar-benar tidak mau mengangkat tangan.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Profesor Kim memanggil namanya sekali lagi, mau tidak mau sebelum di anggap membolos, Sungmin mengangkat tangannya.

"hadir"

"ah, Lee Sungmin...namamu Lee Sungmin? Nama yang manis. Eh, bagaimana mengeja namamu?"

"Lee Seong Min" sahut Donghae tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae penuh curiga, "kalian saling kenal?"

"hei, Sungmin kau tidak mengenalku? Aku pernah menanyakan jalan padamu dan kau menggambarkan sebuah peta untukku. Sungmin, kenapa diam saja? Hei, Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun kembali mengajak Sungmin bicara, bahkan kali ini dengan sentuhan dibahunya. Rupanya Kyuhyun belum menyerah, ia terus mengguncang bahu Sungmin agar mendapat perhatiannnya, sesekali tangan jahilnya mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Sungmin. Ia terus mencoba berbagai cara agar Sungmin memperhatikannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Profesor Kim yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku Kyuhyun akhirnya geram, di hari pertama kuliah Kyuhyun sudah membuat onar dengan mengganggu ketenangan kelas.

"Sungmin, aku sedang mengajakmu bicara! Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Ternyata Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak memperhatikan Profesor Kim yang sudah memegang penghapus papan tulis ditangannya. Ia malah terus mengganggu Sungmin, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian laki-laki manis itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Akhirnya Profesor Kim benar-benar geram dan melemparkan penghapus papan tulis itu ke arah Kyuhyun. Sialnya, ia kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun yang segera menghindar, dan penghapus papan tulis itu mendarat di wajah polos Donghae yang duduk tepat di belakang Kyuhyun. Hari yang sial bagi Lee Donghae.

Donghae hanya mematung sambil mengerjapkan matanya bingung, ia sedang membaca buku dan tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat diwajahnya, meninggalkan bekas bubuk-bubuk putih yang berserakan diwajahnya.

.

.

"lemparan Profesor Kim benar-benar jitu, ya?"

Donghae mendengus mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun, ia sedang membasuh wajahnya yang panas karena terkena bubuk kapur di toilet kampus. Dan si brengsek Cho mengikutinya sambil terus mentertawakannya.

_Dasar anak setan!_

"tutup mulutmu! Jelas-jelas Profesor Kim ingin menghajarmu!"

"benarkah? Aku rasa Profesor Kim ingin memperingatkanmu agar jangan ketiduran"

"bodoh! Dia sedang memperingatkanmu agar tangan genitmu itu tidak terjulur kemana-mana! Kuberitahu ya, jangan genit dikelasnya atau kau tidak akan lulus!"

"aku memang sudah sering gagal di mata kuliahnya. Apa yang harus kucemaskan?"

"terserah, tapi jangan coba-coba kau mendekati Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, tidak biasanya Donghae bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya, ia tidak pernah peduli Kyuhyun mau menggoda siapapun.

"bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?"

"waktu sekolah menengah atas aku pernah satu kelas dengannya, jadi aku tahu tentang dia. Dia laki-laki yang aneh, seharian penuh ia hanya melukis saja, tidak bicara pada siapapun. Dan dia sangat membenci laki-laki, jika ada laki-laki yang menyentuhnya, ia akan bereaksi seperti di sentuh oleh benda paling kotor di dunia ini. Aku ingat, dulu di sekolah kami ada pertandingan dansa berpasangan dan tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak mau bergandengan dengan laki-laki, menyebabkan kelas kami kekurangan orang. Karena Sungmin, kelas kami hampir tidak bisa mengikuti perlombaan, akhirnya aku mengalah dan mengundurkan diri dari tim demi kelas"

"wah, dia benar-benar aneh"

"mungkin dia takut terhadap laki-laki"

Dahi Kyuhyun semakin berkerut. _Takut laki-laki? Bagaimana bisa?_

"takut laki-laki?"

"iya, dia takut laki-laki terutama tipe sepertimu. Alat kelamin yang bisa berjalan! Jadi lebih baik jangan mendekatinya!"

Mendengar penjelasan Donghae tentang Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, ia tahu dengan jelas, Donghae menyukai Sungmin. Tapi Lee Donghae adalah laki-laki yang pemalu soal cinta, jadi ia terus mengelak agar perasaannya tidak diketahui sipapun.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjalan beriringan menuju kelas Pak Hwang, melewati beberapa kelas mahasiswa semester pertama. Kyuhyun terus saja memekik girang ketika kebetulan melihat adik kelas manis yang sedang belajar, membuat Donghae harus menyeretnya dengan kasar menuju kelas Pak Hwang.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun sebenarnya malas sekali masuk kelas bahasa Inggris dan mendengarkan kuliah Pak Hwang, selain sok tampan, dosen muda itu selalu bertingkah bak seorang pangeran. Membuat Kyuhyun muak saja. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, pelajaran Pak Hwang baru di mulai beberapa menit tapi Kyuhyun sudah merasa kebosanan dan hampir mati karena menahan kantuk, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan bosan, rasa kantuk benar-benar sudah menyerangnya sejak tadi, namun ketika ia akan memejamkan matanya Donghae menyikut pinggangnya dengan cukup keras. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar suara Pak Hwang yang benar-benar mengganggu telinganya. Suara yang di buat mendayu seolah menggoda para mahasiswa baru.

_Cih, menijijikan sekali..._

"Lee Sungmin, coba terjemahkan paragraf kedua yang ada di bukumu"

Rasa kantuk Kyuhyun menguap begitu saja ketika mendengar nama Sungmin di sebut, matanya terbuka lebar memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sungmin yang tampak gelisah. Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang mulai berdiri sambil memegang bukunya, kemudian Sungmin mulai berucap dengan sangat pelan, bahkan Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya pun hampir tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"aku tidak mendengar apa-apa! Apa kau kurang makan? Suaramu kecil sekali. Hei kawan, tolong baca yang keras dan jangan bertingkah sok manis dengan berucap pelan seperti itu!"

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada Eunhyuk yang berada didepannya, Eunhyuk memasang wajah tidak tertariknya untuk memojokkan Sungmin. Merasa tidak ada pembalasan kata-kata dari Sungmin pandangan Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan Sungmin, laki-laki malang itu hanya menunduk sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun heran, kenapa Sungmin tidak membalas kata-kata pedas Eunhyuk? Jika ia memang tersinggung seharusnya ia membela diri bukan malah diam seperti itu.

"sudah, sudah. Kita ganti orang saja, jangan ribut! Kalian ini bisanya mengganggu teman saja!"

Pak Hwang menghentikan kegaduhan yang diciptakan Eunhyuk. Karena perkataan Eunhyuk barusan, seisi kelas mentertawakan Sungmin dan mulai gaduh.

"baik, kita ganti orang. Sungmin duduklah" jemari pak Hwang mengelus pundak Sungmin seolah menenangkannya. Namun, alih-alih menenangkan itu semua malah membuat Sungmin takut.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sungmin menggigiti bibir bawahnya ketika lengan pak Hwang melingkar dipundaknya. Ia juga melihat dengan jelas bagaimana reaksi Sungmin ketika menyadari lengan Pak Hwang yang masih bertengger dipundaknya bahkan setelah ia duduk. Kyuhyun yakin, Sungmin ketakutan dan hampir menangis. Dan si brengsek Hwang masih tetap pada posisinya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin yang ketakutan.

"Pak, biar aku yang gantikan!"

Suara lantang Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatan gila Pak Hwang, ia beranjak dari tempat duduk Sungmin dan kembali ke tempatnya semula yaitu di depan kelas. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sungmin menghela napas lega dan berhenti menggigiti bibirnya.

Melihat Sungmin yang hampir menangis tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas dikepala Kyuhyun. Ia penasaran dengan reaksi Sungmin jika ia mengetahui sketsa lukisannya ada pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik buku Donghae dan merobeknya sembarangan, membuat Donghae kesal lalu memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan pulpennya.

"setan!"

Kyuhyun menulis beberapa kalimat pada secarik kertas yang ia robek dari buku Donghae tadi, kemudian melemparkannya ke meja Sungmin. Sialnya, ia meleset dan kertas itu mendarat di bawah meja Sungmin. Kyuhyun pikir meski meleset Sungmin akan mengambilnya, karena ia tahu Sungmin melihat ketika kertas itu mendarat di bawah mejanya.

"hei, Sungmin! Ambil kertasnya, aku menulis sesuatu. Hei, hei Sungmin ada surat"

Karena Sungmin terus mengabaikannya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilannya, Kyuhyun memungut kembali kertas itu dan menaruhnya di meja Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian, sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik ketika Sungmin mulai membaca surat darinya.

"_**sketsa lukisan Ibu dan Anak milikmu ada padaku"**_

"Ah!" tanpa sadar Sungmin memekik, membuat pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya.

_Lukisanku..._

.

.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa kali Donghae mendengus dan menghela napas hari ini. Ia benar-benar di buat kesal oleh tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang begitu menyebalkan! Sifat genitnya benar-benar membuat Donghae kerepotan. Lihatlah dia sekarang, begitu masuk area kantin ia langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang makan di meja paling pojok.

Donghae menunggu pesanannya dan pesanan Kyuhyun di kasir, matanya tidak berhenti memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha mengajak Sungmin bicara. Ia benar-benar kesal sampai-sampai ia ingin sekali menghantam kepala Kyuhyun dengan kursi dan membuatnya hilang ingatan.

_Tidak bisakah ia menjauh dari Sungmin?_

.

.

"kau yang menggambarnya ya?"

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin, namun tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

"kau gambar siapa?"

Sungmin masih saja diam, tidak satu pun dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang ia jawab. Kyuhyun mulai bosan dengan sikap Sungmin, ia tidak suka Sungmin mengabaikannya seperti ini. Biasanya, semua laki-laki dan perempuan akan memekik kegirangan ketika Kyuhyun menghampiri meja mereka.

"kalau diam terus aku akan membuka mulutmu dengan lidahku!"

Mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun barusan membuat Sungmin kehilangan nafsu makannya. Ia meletakan sendoknya dengan kasar kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengingat reputasi Kyuhyun selama ini, tidak menutup kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan benar-benar melakukannya.

"kenapa tidak kau buang saja?"

"wah, suaramu bagus juga. Kenapa? Karena aku tertarik pada gambarmu"

"kenapa?"

"kenapa? Hm, pertanyaan yang bagus. Karena...karena lukisanmu membuatku terharu, lukisanmu membuatku teringat pada ibu yang sudah kulupakan"

Sungmin tertegun mendengar jawaban diplomatis Kyuhyun, ia tidak menyangka laki-laki urakan seperti Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan terharu juga. Mata bulat Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun sejenak, raut wajahnya berubah ketika membicarakan ibunya. Menjadi lebih sendu dan tampak sedih.

"Sungmin, bagaimana jika kita bertukar nomor telepon? Nanti aku akan menghubungimu dan kita akan bersenang-senang"

Sungmin kembali diam, ia tidak menjawab ajakan Kyuhyun. Meski ia sempat bersimpati pada wajah sedih Kyuhyun ketika membicarakan ibunya, tidak berati ia mau di ajak kencan begitu saja oleh laki-laki semacam Kyuhyun.

"kau diam lagi, aku rasa kau ingin aku membuka mulutmu dengan lidahku, ya?"

Semakin lama Sungmin merasa muak dengan candaan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya berlebihan. Ia tidak suka mendengar kata-kata kotor Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi menghadapi laki-laki seperti Kyuhyun. Jadi, ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin tanpa sepatah kata pun sebelum Kyuhyun berkata semakin kotor lagi.

"Sungmin? Hei, kenapa marah?"

.

.

Donghae yang masih menunggu pesanannya di meja kasir tertegun ketika melihat Sungmin pergi dari kantin. Ia mendengus, hancur sudah harapannya untuk makan semeja dengan Sungmin. Bocah setan itu mengacaukan segalanya. Kemudian hanya selang beberapa menit pesanannya selesai, Donghae menggeram kesal. _Sial! Tidak bisakah mereka lebih cepat beberapa menit?_

Nafsu makannya sudah hilang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi ia sudah terlanjur membayar makanan yang ia beli. Jadi, dengan sangat terpaksa ia berjalan menuju ke tempat Kyuhyun dan makan bersamanya.

Setelah makan bersama Kyuhyun, Donghae berlari tergesa-gesa keluar dari kantin, ia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya dengan mulut penuh makanan. Ia ingin mengejar Sungmin dan berpura-pura minta maaf atas kelakuan Kyuhyun padanya, setidaknya dengan begitu ia bisa bicara dengan Sungmin.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat punggung Sungmin, sepertinya ia sedang berjalan menuju ruang kesenian. Donghae yang awalnya ingin mengajak bicara Sungmin perihal kelakuan Kyuhyun tadi, mengurungkan niatnya. Ia malah berjalan mengikuti Sungmin sambil memandangi punggungnya. Punggung yang terlihat begitu rapuh, seolah akan hancur begitu saja ketika ada yang menyentuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin berbalik dan menatap Donghae dengan takut, Donghae terkejut karena gerakan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba. Langkah kaki Donghae terhenti, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, kemudian ia berjalan terburu-buru melewati Sungmin sebelum Sungmin menganggapnya penguntit dan menyamakan kelakuannya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin sedang berjalan menuju ruang kesenian ketika tiba-tiba saja merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sungmin berbalik untuk memastikan siapa yang sedang mengikutinya, dan ternyata ia mendapati wajah Donghae yang terkejut sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Sungmin cukup terkejut ketika melihat Donghae yang sedang memandanginya juga dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah terkejut dengan dirinya. Meskipun Donghae bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu Donghae berbeda dengannya, mereka bagaikan setan dan malaikat yang mempunyai sifat bertolak belakang, tutur kata serta bahasa Donghae selalu lebih enak di dengar di banding tutur kata Kyuhyun yang sembarangan dan cenderung sering melontarkan kata-kata kotor dari mulutnya.

Setelah saling berpandangan beberapa saat, Donghae berjalan terburu-buru melewatinya. Sungmin menghela napas lega, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Baru dua langkah Sungmin bernajak dari tempatnya dan tiba-tiba saja suara yang sangat ia benci memanggil namanya.

"Sungmin"

Sungmin menghembuskan napas berat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, ia melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menenteng bola basket, _dia lagi. _Sungmin tidak mau berbicara pada Kyuhyun atau mendengarkan kata-kata kotornya lagi.

"kau sudah mau pulang? "

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya ketika Kyuhyun berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya. Tidak cukupkah hari ini Kyuhyun mengganggu kehidupan tenangnya? Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun darinya?

"belum. Aku mau ke ruang kesenian" jawab Sungmin ketus tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. ia terpaksa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun karena jika tidak, Kyuhyun akan berkata-kata kotor seperti saat di kantin tadi.

"klub kesenian? Kebetulan aku mau ke lapang basket, kita satu arah. Kau anggota klub kesenian?"

Batas kesabaran Sungmin sudah habis, ia tidak bisa lagi mentolerir sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu berbuat seenaknya. Mereka tidak saling kenal, mereka juga bukan teman, jadi atas alasan apa Kyuhyun selalu mengajaknya bicara seolah mereka adalah teman dekat.

"apa kau bisa..."

"Kyuhyun, Cepat kemari! Henry sudah menunggu!"

Suara melengking Jonghyun menginterupsi kalimat Sungmin, ia baru saja akan memaki Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba saja Jonghyun memanggilnya.

"aku datang! Tunggu sebentar"

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jonghyun, mengisyaratkan agar dia berhenti berteriak. Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang masih berdiri disana dengan raut wajah tidak senang.

"kau punya uang? Pinjamkan aku sedikit"

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya. Sulit di percaya, mereka bahkan bukan teman dekat tapi Kyuhyun dengan berani meminjam uang padanya. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Won dari saku mantelnya untuk diberikan pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak punya pilihan, jika tidak meminjamkan sejumlah uang pada Kyuhyun kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan terus mengganggunya, jadi ia serahkan semua uang yang ada di saku mantelnya pada Kyuhyun dan berharap Kyuhyun tidak akan mengganggunya lagi setelah ini. Sungmin tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun tidak mengembalikan uangnya, ia terpenting adalah Kyuhyun berhenti mengajaknya bicara.

"aku tidak punya banyak uang. Hanya itu"

"ini sudah lebih dari cukup, pasti akan kukembalikan. Akan aku ganti dua kali lipat, terimakasih"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, _tidak perlu kau ganti, cukup menjauh dariku!_

"ah, ada lagi..."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin, kemudian menarik karet rambut Sungmin yang digunakan untuk mengikat poninya yang sudah panjang.

"pinjamkan ini juga"

Ketika Kyuhyun menarik karet rambutnya, Sungmin hanya diam mematung tanpa bisa melawan. Poninya jatuh menjuntai menutupi sebagian mata indahnya, meski begitu Sungmin masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kyuhyun, cepatlah"

"tidak sabaran!"

.

.

"kau sedang apa?"

"lihat, pria-pria di lapangan basket itu lumayan tampan juga"

Gadis-gadis di ruang kesenian mendadak gaduh ketika salah seorang dari mereka memandangi anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain basket dari balik jendela ruang kesenian. Sungmin hanya mendengus tidak peduli dan melanjutkan gerakan tangannya yang sedang melukis _gips. Untuk apa masuk ruang kesenian jika pada akhirnya hanya akan menonton anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan._

"terutama yang tinggi itu, yang rambutnya diikat dengan karet rambut berwarna merah muda. Dia tampan sekali!"

Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia mendengar seorang gadis memekik kegirangan. Bukan, Sungmin berhenti bukan karena mendengar pekikan gadis itu. Sungmin merasa para gadis itu sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun, laki-laki dengan karet rambut berwarna merah muda. Karet rambut merah muda itu miliknya.

"mereka taruhan basket lagi"

"jika Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah bersama, apa saja bisa jadi bahan taruhan!"

Konsentrasi melukis Sungmin buyar, ia tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya hanya karena seseorang menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya?

Setelah pertandingan basket selesai, satu persatu mahasiswa meninggalkan ruang kesenian. Menyisakan Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan lukisannya. Karena tidak fokus, ia harus mengulangnya beberapa kali dan membuatnya terjebak di ruang kesenian seorang diri.

"Sungmin, kau masih belum selesai?"

Seorang teman bertanya pada Sungmin, sepertinya dia penasaran karena selama ini Sungmin selalu menyelesaikan lukisannya tepat waktu.

"aku sedang memperbaikinya sedikit lagi"

"jika sudah selesai, jangan lupa tuliskan nama. Besok, Profesor Jang akan memeriksanya. Aku pulang duluan ya"

"ya..."

Sungmin begitu berkonsentrasi pada lukisannya hingga membuatnya tidak sadar akan kehadiran Pak Hwang yang mengendap-endap masuk ke ruang kesenian. Pak Hwang menutup pintu ruang kesenian perlahan kemudian menguncinya agar tidak ada yang masuk dan memergokinya.

"Pak Hwang? Kau mencariku?"

"tidak, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan ingin lihat-lihat"

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang saat ekor matanya melihat Pak Hwang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, ia tidak suka saat seperti ini. Dimana ia hanya berdua dengan seorang laki-laki di ruangan sepi dan tertutup.

"lukisanmu bagus sekali, sama persis dengan _gips_"

Pak Hwang berjalan memperhatikan lukisan Sungmin, ia berdiri tepat di belakang Sungmin. Sungmin semakin gugup, ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih karena takut. Jantung Sungmin hampir saja berhenti ketika jemari Pak Hwang meraba bahunya dengan mesra dari belakang.

"rambutmu wangi sekali"

Napas Sungmin tercekat, ia benar-benar ketakutan tapi ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ia pasrah jika sesuatu yang buruk akan benar-benar menimpanya lagi. Ia hanya berdoa dalam hati semoga ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Sungmin meneteskan airmata ketika tangan Pak Hwang mulai merabanya lebih jauh lagi, Sungmin ingin melawan dan menyingkirkan tangan kotor laki-laki bejat dibelakannya, namun ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan.

_Tidak, jangan lagi...kumohon jangan lakukan..._

Kejadian tiga tahun lalu kembali merasuk ke dalam ingatannya, ia takut sekali jika harus mengalami kejadian seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

_**Brak...**_

Pak Hwang menghentikan aksi merabanya ketika mendengar suara pintu berdebam cukup kencang. Ia melihat ke sudut ruangan dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya garang.

"sejak kapan kau menjadi konsultan klub kesenian?" Tanya Kyuhyun sarkatis.

"kenapa datang sembunyi-sembunyi?"

"sembunyi-sembunyi? Aku masuk terang-terangan, mungkin Bapak tidak tahu di belakang masih ada pintu untuk barang yang masih belum di kunci dan sangat dekat dengan lapangan basket"

Kyuhyun menatap remeh sang dosen, sejak awal ia sudah tahu bahwa dosennya yang satu ini memang tidak beres. Berani-beraninya ia melecehkan muridnya sendiri di area kampus. Kyuhyun ingin sekali membenturkan kepala sang dosen ke sudut meja ketika melihat Sungmin menangis sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan minta pertolongan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja ia tidak suka ketika orang lain membuat Sungmin menangis, padahal mereka baru mengenal beberapa saat yang lalu.

"kau bukan anggota klub kesenian, untuk apa kemari?"

"jadi, jika bukan anggota klub kesenian tidak boleh masuk? Baiklah aku akan mendaftar menjadi anggota klub seni"

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, ia sudah muak dengan wajah sok tenang Pak Hwang. Jika saja membunuh bukan kasus hukum yang berat, ia ingin sekali membunuhnya dengan cara yang paling kejam.

"dosen bahasa Inggris yang baik, perhatian dan tampan ternyata melakukan pelecehan terhadap mahasiswanya. Bukankah itu perbuatan yang rendah dan menjijikan?"

"jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku akan menuntutmu karena pencemaran nama baik!"

Mendengar ancaman Pak Hwang Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukan raut wajah takut, ekspresinya tetap tenang , bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun meraih _cutter_ yang tergeletak di meja. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak sedang menggertak, ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Pak Hwang. Sampah masyarakat yang terbungkus rapi sehingga tidak ada orang yang menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak lebih dari seonggok daging busuk yang bisa bergerak.

"kau mau apa dengan _cutter _itu?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun semakin menusuk, emosinya sudah benar-benar di ambang batas. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringaian, "memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku hanya ingin meraut pensil dengan _cutter_ ini, aku tidak mungkin menggunakan _cutter_ ini untuk merobek wajah Bapak yang tampan itu"

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Kyuhyun akan tepat berada dihadapan Pak Hwang, semakin dekat emosinya semakin naik dan naik. Menjijikan sekali melihat maniak seks berwajah alim dari jarak sedekat ini, membuat Kyuhyun ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Seringaian Kyuhyun semakin menakutkan ketika melihat Pak Hwang tersudut, hanya satu langkah lagi untuk meraih wajah Pak Hwang dan merobeknya.

Tepat ketika Kyuhyun akan meraih wajah Pak Hwang Sungmin berdiri menghalangi langkah Kyuhyun, membuat kursi yang didudukinya terjungkal ke belakang dan menimbulkan suara berdebam yang cukup keras. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, _apa yang kau lakukan?_

"kau gila Cho!"

Pak Hwang berteriak histeris, kemudian selagi Sungmin menghalangi tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun Pak Hwang lari tunggang langgang ketakutan.

"cepat sekali mengaku kalah, tidak seru!" Kyuhyun mendengus, kemudian ia membuang _cutter_ yang ada ditangannya ke sembarang arah.

"hei, kau bodoh sekali! Kenapa membiarkan orang menyentuhmu tanpa meminta bayaran?"

Hati Sungmin berdenyut sakit mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun, ia merasa rendah sekali dihadapan Kyuhyun. Airmata Sungmin mengalir semakin deras, ia tidak sanggup membalas kata-kata tajam Kyuhyun.

"tidak suka dengan kata-kataku? Kalau tidak suka, jangan lemah! Lemah tidak ada gunanya dan ekspresi wajahmu yang seperti itu hanya akan membuat orang lain ingin melakukan hal yang lebih!"

Sungmin semakin menundukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun benar, ia memang lemah dan tak berguna, seharusnya saat dilecehkan tadi ia melawan, berteriak atau apa pun untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tangisan Sungmin semakin kencang, ia menyadari dirinya begitu bodoh dan lemah, tidak mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri.

_Ya Tuhan..._

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan melihat Sungmin yang menangis semakin kencang, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Tak sengaja ekor matanya melirik lukisan Sungmin yang setengah jadi, ia tertegun melihat lukisan Sungmin yang begitu halus dan rapi seperti karya seorang professional.

"lukisanmu mirip sekali dengan _gips_ itu" Kyuhyun menghampiri _gips _yang bertuliskan 'MARS', objek lukisan Sungmin.

"Mars? Planet merah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghentikan tangisannya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangi patung Mars.

"bukan, dewa perang"

"ah, laki-laki pengecut yang gila perang dan takut gagal dalam legenda Yunani. Bukankah seharusnya wajahnya sangat kejam?"

"dia memang dewa perang tapi menurut definisi orang Roma, Mars seharusnya memakai baju perang yang bercahaya, berwajah tampan dan tajam, dia pahlawan yang memimpin pasukan keluar dari malam tragis"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sungmin tentang Mars, kemudian perhatiannya kembali ke pahatan patung Mars tersebut.

"oh, pahlawan yang menerobos malam tragis..."

"Kyuhyun..."

Suara membuyarkan semua pemikiran Kyuhyun tentang Mars, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan tak bersemangat. _Aneh, tidak biasanya dia begitu..._

"Sungmin, aku harus pulang, kau juga cepatlah pulang. Oh, iya ada lagi, aku sudah merubah uangmu menjadi dua kali lipat"

Tidak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar Won yang sudah ia ikat dengan karet rambut Sungmin yang ia pinjam sebelumnya. Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan ruang kesenian bersama Donghae.

Sungmin memandangi gulungan uang yang ada ditangannya, untuk pertama kalinya—semenjak kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu—Sungmin merasa perasaannya hangat dan aman berdekat dengan laki-laki. Anehnya, laki-laki yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini mempunyai reputasi buruk di kampus. Ketika berada didekatnya Sungmin sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan.

.

.

* * *

Malam-malam begini Kyuhyun terpaksa keluar dan membeli bir karena tiba-tiba saja Donghae merasa _Mood_nya kacau dan ingin minum sampai mabuk. Kyuhyun berdecih, _mabuk katanya?_ Donghae berlagak seperti seorang peminum hebat tapi nyatanya baru dua teguk dia sudah terkapar dan meracau tidak jelas, belum lagi ketika dia bangun dia akan muntah-muntah. Sungguh merepotkan, minum hanya dua teguk tapi reaksinya seperti orang yang minum dua puluh botol.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak suka masuk ke super market, terlebih jika super market itu terdapat cermin. Kali ini, ia terpaksa melakukannya karena Donghae terus mengomelinya dan terus memakinya seperti orang kesetanan. Kyuhyun mencari merk bir yang Donghae mau, ia mengambil empat kaleng, _tiga untukku dan satu sisanya untuk bocah idiot itu..._

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir ketika ia sadar ada cermin di sebelah kiri kasir. _Hell_, Kyuhyun sungguh membencinya, ia takut membayangkan kejadian setahun yang lalu. Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah, ia berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan cermin tersebut hingga ketika ia berdiri tepat di cermin ia tidak bisa melihat bayangannya. Sama seperti kejadian setahun yang lalu, ketika dia beradi di pusat rehabilitasi kejiwaan. Ia tidak bisa melihat bayangannya di cermin.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**buat yang udah review makasih ya ^^ bikin semangat nulis...**

**sebelumnya mau minta maaf krn gak bisa update cepet kaya biasanya, krn saya kan kerja, ngetik kl ada waktu luang di kantor...terus ini kan FF remake jadi saya harus memperhatikan setiap detailnya karena merubah dari visual ke tulisan itu lumayan rumit ^^ terimakasih review dan pengertiannya.**

**oh iya, maaf kl agak berantakan dan ada typo...gak sempet fokus ngedit krn banyak kerjaan ^^**

**review terus ya biar saya semangat terus lanjutinnya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**with Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	3. Chapter 3

**MARS**

******Main Cast:**** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**_**  
**_

******Genre:** **Romance, Suspense, Friendship**  


** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

******CERITA BUKAN MILIK SAYA.**

**INI ADALAH REMAKE DARI DRAMA MARS TAHUN 2004, DENGAN PENGURANGAN DAN PENAMBAHAN SEPERLUNYA DARI SAYA.  
**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA DAN TIDAK PERLU REVIEW ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

******Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**********THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"_there's no one in this world nicer than you"_**

**_._**

**_._**

Entah apa yang merasuki Kyuhyun saat itu, hingga ia nekat melayangkan tinju ke cermin di super market itu dengan tangan kosong hingga menyebabkan tangannya bercucuran darah. Kejadian di super market tadi benar-benar membuatnya kesal, marah, takut dan sedih. Perasaannya campur aduk tak terkendali, ia ingin menangis dan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada sesuatu. Sejak kembali dari super market Kyuhyun terus teringat pada kata-kata dokter yang merawatnya di pusat rehabilitasi kejiwaan dulu.

"_setelah kejadian itu, hubungan syaraf otakmu saling bertentangan. Kau tidak bisa melupakannya dari ingatanmu karena kau menyimpan semua kenangan itu dalam hatimu, kau akan merasa takut dengan yang kau lihat. Semua itu membuatmu tertekan hingga menimbulkan kondisi mati suri dan berhenti bernapas, bahkan bisa menyebabkan fungsi jantung juga ikut berhenti..."_

Kyuhyun pikir, setelah pulang dari pusat rehabilitasi kejiwaan dirinya akan benar-benar sembuh dan melupakan semua kejadian buruk yang menimpa adik kembarnya. Tapi ternyata kondisinya semakin buruk, ia tidak bisa mengingat kenangan masa lalunya dengan lengkap. Semua terputus-putus dan berantakan, seperti potongan puzzle yang tidak tersusun. Ketika Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat apa yang hilang dari ingatan dan kenangannya, Kyuhyun selalu merasa tidak enak badan dan sulit bernapas. Semua berputar-putar dikepalanya, kenangan itu muncul satu persatu secara acak membuat kepala Kyuhyun sakit dan berdenyut setiap kali mengingatnya.

_Kenapa semuanya terasa membingungkan? Kenapa semua kenanganku tidak tersusun rapi? Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat semua kenanganku dengan lengkap?_

Malam itu Kyuhyun menangis lagi seperti kejadian dua tahun yang lalu saat ia kehilangan adiknya. Menangis hingga akhirnya ketiduran.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun memang mahasiswa yang tidak pernah mendengarkan teguran dosennya, hari ini ia kembali ke kampus dengan motornya dan melaju dengan kecepatan yang bahkan lebih dari 120km\jam. Kali ini Kyuhyun memiliki alasan yang kuat kenapa ia melaju secepat itu. Pertama, karena ia bangun kesiangan akibat menangis semalaman, _memalukan_. Kedua, karena ia merasa harus mengembalikan sketsa lukisan Sungmin yang ada padanya, _modus_. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak kurang yakin dengan alasan yang kedua, toh Sungmin yang memberikannya duluan, Sungmin juga tidak pernah meminta sketsa itu dikembalikan. Hanya saja, ia merasa harus melakukan itu dan jujur saja, ia ingin bicara dengan Sungmin sekali lagi.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang seni lewat pintu belakang, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Memikirkan bagaimana cara berbicara dengan Sungmin membuatnya bingung sendiri hingga tak sadar langkah kakinya membawanya ke pintu belakang ruang seni dan mengundang tatapan aneh dari seisi ruangan. Saat itu semua anggota klub seni sedang melukis objek yang sama dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun muncul di belakang objek yang mereka lukis, jelas saja semua tatapan tertuju padanya.

"Sungmin...Lee Sungmin...!"

Sudah membuat konsentrasi orang buyar dan sekarang Kyuhyun kembali menarik perhatian dengan memanggil-manggil nama Sungmin. Menyadari semua mata menatapnya Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Sungmin, kenapa kau kenal dengan anak nakal? Sebaiknya kau jauhi dia"

Alih-alih berbisik Profesor Jang malah membuat semua orang mendengar ucapannya. Yang benar saja, mana ada bisik-bisik yang diucapkan sedemikian keras, bahkan Kyuhyun yang berjarak cukup jauh dari Profesor Jang pun masih bisa mendengar bisikannya. Kyuhyun berdecih tidak peduli, ia hanya perlu bertemu dan bicara dengan Sungmin.

"Sungmin, ikut aku ke belakang sebentar"

Dengan enggan Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Jika tidak seperti itu, Kyuhyun mungkin akan terus memanggil namanya dan membuat kegaduhan.

"maaf, kau sedang melukis aku malah menyuruhmu keluar. Aku ingin mengembalikan sketsa lukisanmu, agak kusut karena aku melipatnya. Saat itu aku tidak tahu dibaliknya ada lukisan, jadi aku melipatnya sembarangan. Maaf..."

"terima kasih"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ini bukan reaksi yang Kyuhyun bayangkan. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun membayangkan wajah masam Sungmin karena Kyuhyun telah melipat sketsa lukisannya sembarangan.

"aku membuatnya kusut, kenapa berterimakasih?"

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ini hanya sketsa. Kalau sudah melukisnya di atas kanvas aku tidak memerlukannya lagi"

"maksudmu kau akan membuangnya? Jika kau mau membuangnya, berikan saja padaku"

"kalau kau suka, aku akan memberikan lukisan yang sudah jadi di kanvas" Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum tipis tanpa sadar.

Melihat Sungmin tersenyum padanya, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, "benarkah? kau tidak bohong?"

"aku akan menyelesaikan lukisannya secepat mungkin"

"tapi, apa aku tidak tahu malu? Aku mengambil lukisanmu cuma-cuma. Begini saja, karena aku tidak punya uang juga tidak punya barang berharga untuk di tukar, aku akan membayar lukisanmu dengan cara melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan membantumu. Kau setuju? Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu"

Entah kenapa kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit berharap, ia bahkan tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun bilang akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.

"ah, ada satu lagi yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Saat kau ingin bermesraan, aku bisa meminjamkan tubuhku untukmu. Aku pergi dulu, _bye_"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, ia benar-benar malu ketika Kyuhyun membicarakan soal tubuhnya.

"tunggu, pinjamkan aku tubuhmu"

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik mendengar kata-kata Sungmin, "kau bilang apa?"

"pinjamkan tubuhmu untuk jadi modelku"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas, Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya berpikiran macam-macam. Ia pikir Sungmin akan meminjam tubuhnya untuk alasan lain. _Model? Pikiranku sudah terlanjur kotor, benar-benar Lee Sungmin!_

"oh, baiklah. Mulai sekarang?"

"kalau kau tidak keberatan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk, "baiklah"

Dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya, Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin masuk ke ruang kesenian. Ternyata, kelas seni sudah bubar sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua diruangan itu.

"apa harus buka baju?"

"tidak usah, buka saja jaketmu. Duduklah di sini"

Sungmin menarik sebuah kursi untuk Kyuhyun, setelah mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk ia kembali ke tempatnya untuk menyiapkan beberapa cat minyak dan kanvas yang baru.

"tadi aku pikir kau akan meminjam tubuhku untuk hal lain, hal yang akan membuatmu puas. Ternyata, hanya jadi model" Kyuhyun mendengus kecewa, ia tidak menyangka Sungmin hanya menginginkan tubuhnya sebagai model.

"oh, soal dewa perang yang kita bicarakan waktu itu, menurutmu akan jadi seperti apa dunia yang di pimpin dewa perang?

Gerakan tangan Sungmin yang sedang membuat sketsa di atas kanvas terhenti, ternyata Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan obrolan mereka tantang Mars.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, "sepertinya kau menganggap dewa perang itu dewa yang sesat"

"apapun itu, menurutku dunia ini memang kacau. Cepat atau lambat dunia ini pasti akan hancur, aku tidak percaya dengan akhir bahagia"

"jika dunia benar-benar hancur, apa kau tidak merasa sedih?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Sungmin hanya mendengar suara dengkuran halus. Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun untuk memastikan. Dan benar saja, dia tertidur dengan kepala yang mendongak ke atas. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, ia mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Tuhan menciptakan Cho Kyuhyun dengan begitu sempurna dan indah. Alis yang tebal, bulu mata yang panjang, hidung yang mancung serta bibir tipisnya membuat membuat wajah Cho Kyuhyun terlihat tampan dan sempurna, di tambah dengan kulit putih pucatnya dan tinggi badannya yang semampai membuat Kyuhyun tampak seperti pangeran dalam dongeng.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menjulurkan ke wajah Kyuhyun, entah apa yang mendorongnya hingga ia berani menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya.

_Kelakuannya memang aneh dan sembarangan, membuat semua orang menilainya tidak baik. Tapi,dia memiliki wajah yang bersih dan polos, aku bahkan tidak merasakan sisi jahatnya. Di dunia ini banyak orang yang menutupi kejahatannya dengan berbuat baik dan bersikap sempurna dihadapan orang lain, memasang wajah alim seolah dirinya adalah makhluk yang bersih, semua orang menyukai orang seperti itu tapi tidak tahu jika ternyata di balik semua itu tersimpan banyak rahasia kotor. Dan Kyuhyun adalah kebalikannya, ia bersikap jujur dan apa adanya namun semua itu malah membuat semua orang membencinya, melihatnya dengan sebelah mata. Ucapan Kyuhyun tentang dunia memang benar, dunia ini sangatlah kacau..._

.

.

* * *

"_oke_, pelajaran hari ini sangat mudah bukan? Ada yang mau maju ke depan buat kalimat? Ayo, tunjuk tangan"

Kembali ke kelas bahasa Inggris Pak Hwang, Sungmin menatap dosen bejat itu dengan tatapan menusuk dan jijik. Setelah kejadian kemarin, ia masih berani mengajar dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Sikapnya benar-benar membuat Sungmin muak dan semakin jijik, sampah masyarakat yang terbungkus rapi dengan pita-pita cantik, menutupi semua kebusukannya dengan bungkus yang menarik.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Tiba-tiba saja Pak Hwang memanggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ternyata si brengsek Hwang mengincar Kyuhyun dan ingin mempermalukannya di depan semua orang, Sungmin kemudian melirik Donghae memberinya kode agar membangunkan Kyuhyun. Syukurlah Donghae cepat tanggap dan mengerti arti lirikan mata Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun" Donghae menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras, hingga membuatnya bangun dan meringis.

"ah, sakit! Sialan kau!"

"pak dosen menyuruh maju buat kalimat"

Kyuhyun masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi ruangan dan akhirnya ia sadar, ia sedang berada di kelas Pak Hwang.

"pak, biar aku saja" dengan suka rela Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan bersedia menggantikan Kyuhyun.

"jangan buru-buru, berikan kesempatan untuk Cho Kyuhyun"

Eunhyuk mendengus tidak suka, ia tidak mau Kyuhyun dipermalukan di depan kelas karena tidak bisa membuat kalimat.

"brengsek" desisnya

"kenapa Cho? Sudah dua tahun kau berada dikelasku, seharusnya kau bisa. Ayo maju"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia menatap Pak Hwang tidak suka. _Jadi, dia pikir aku tidak bisa membuat kalimat?_ Dengan langkah yang pasti Kyuhyun maju ke depan, kali ini ia yang akan memberi pelajaran pada dosen sok tampan itu.

"dosen yang kelihatan baik ini sebenarnya bajingan yang melecehkan seorang mahasiswa"

Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun membaca kalimat yang ia tulis di papan tulis dengan lantang. Membuat seisi kelas yang tadinya sunyi menjadi gaduh, ada yang bersorak, berbisik-bisik hingga melontarkan makian.

Wajah pak Hwang mendadak pucat, ia tidak menyangka keadaannya akan berbalik seperti ini.

"diam! Jangan ribut"

"pak dosen yang terhormat, saat umurku delapan tahun aku sudah tinggal di Los Angeles selama delapan tahun. Menurutmu aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun berdecih meremehkan, lalu ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar. Hatinya benar-benar puas membuat dosen sok tampan itu malu.

"hei Sungmin, _give me five_! Membalas perbuatannya padamu, membuatku merasa senang"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin ketika ia melewati bangku Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia memberikan Kyuhyun _toast_. Benar sekali, mempermalukan orang yang tidak tahu malu itu menyenangkan. Membuatnya mati kutu karena kedok aslinya terbuka membuat Sungmin tersenyum puas.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah mau pulang?"

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya.

_Ah, dia lagi..._

"ya, aku harus bekerja"

"kalau begitu, nanti malam aku aku ke rumahmu, ya?"

Kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar menganggunya, sudah mengganggunya di kampus sekarang malah ingin menganggunya di rumah. Kyuhyun akui, Eunhyuk memang _sexy_ dan menarik, tapi itu dulu ketika mereka masih berpacaran. Sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi pada Eunhyuk, ia hanya menganggapnya teman biasa.

"Eunhyuk, kita sudah putus. Jadi, aku mohon hentikan semua ini"

"kau tahu? Terkadang, ada hal yang tidak pernah berakhir"

Menjadi pacarnya selama beberapa bulan belakangan membuat Kyuhyun mengerti akan sifat Eunhyuk yang seperti ini. Jika Eunhyuk belum mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, maka dia tidak akan menyerah. Sikap yang sebenarnya perlu diacungi jempol, tapi tidak hari ini. Kyuhyun cukup sibuk hari ini, ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk melayani ocehan Eunhyuk. Jadi, ia memilih untuk mengabaikan Eunhyuk dan buru-buru menjauh sebelum Eunhyuk mengoceh lebih panjang lagi.

"terserah"

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun benar-benar di buru waktu hingga ia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan hampir penuh. Ia tidak mau di pecat hanya karena terlambat, ia benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari dan bensin untuk motornya.

Di persimpangan jalan, Kyuhyun melihat truk besar melaju ke arahnya. Kyuhyun cukup panik ketika melihat truk itu melaju sama cepatnya dengan dirinya. Ketika Kyuhyun menekan rem, motornya sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatannya. Kyuhyun mendelik kaget ketika disadarinya truk semakin dekat ke arahnya, dengan sedikit nekat dan karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Kyuhyun memiringkan motornya dan membiarkan sebagian _body_ motornya lecet karena bergesekan dengan permukaan jalan.

"sial!"

Kyuhyun bernapas tidak beraturan, ia benar-benar _shock_. Ia pikir, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat dunia. Karena keadaan yang mendesak Kyuhyun terpaksa tidak masuk kerja dan membawa motornya ke bengkel yang biasa dikunjungi Kangin saat motornya bermasalah. Setelah urusan motornya selesai, ia bersumpah akan menghajar orang yang memotong remnya hingga masuk rumah sakit, bagaimana tidak? Karenanya Kyuhyun hampir mati dan _body_ motornya jadi lecet-lecet.

"untung reaksimu cepat, dengan kecepatan seperti itu kalau tidak mati kau pasti koma! Di kampus kau menyinggung siapa? Rem depan dan belakang di potong orang dengan sengaja"

Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya, "entahlah, banyak sekali. Tidak terhitung"

"ngomong-ngomong, apa kau masih suka bertengkar dengan ayahmu? Dia mengkhawatirkanmu, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

"Kangin _Hyung_, menceritakannya padamu?"

"dia juga mengkhawatirkanmu! Dia sedang sakit dan masih saja mengkhawatirkanmu"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas berat, hari ini sudah cukup berat baginya dan Yunho malah membahas soal keluarganya. Membuat harinya semakin berat saja.

"_Hyung_, jika aku pulang, aku bisa gila"

Yunho berdecih, "kau memang tidak waras, jangan berlagak sok waras"

"ya, dan kau temannya orang tidak waras"

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama, mentertawakan kebodohan masing-masing. Seperti yang pernah Kyuhyun bilang, dunia ini memang kacau, jika kau menjalani hidup terlalu serius kau akan benar-benar gila. Selagi bisa tertawa bersama teman-teman, tertawalah meskipun masalah yang mengikuti di belakang tidak ada habisnya.

.

.

* * *

"pagi Pak Hwang. Cerah sekali pagi ini, bukan?"

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Pak Hwang dengan erat kemudian menyeretnya ke sudut ruangan. Ia memang sudah bersumpah bukan? Akan menghajar siapapun yang sudah berani memotong rem motornya.

"ternyata, kau adalah orang seperti itu"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bicara apa?"

"jangan berpura-pura lagi, aku muak! Karena kau aku hampir terbaring di rumah sakit!"

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun sudah mengepal erat siap melayangkan tinju ke wajah tampan sang dosen, sementara tangan kanan Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat kerah kemejanya. Emosinya benar-benar naik melihat wajah sok alim sang dosen, dalam keadaan seperti ini pun dia masih berani menatap Kyuhyun, mengiba. Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan kirinya yang hampir saja melayangkan tinju, ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat wajah memelas sang dosen. Bukan karena ia iba atau merasa kasihan, ia hanya merasa jijik dan tidak mau mengotori tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah sok alim yang sebenarnya maniak seks itu. Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya sebelum pergi, ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kemeja Pak Hwang.

"sudahlah, aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku. Oh, iya mobilmu yang berwarna putih itu, 'kan? Berhati-hati lah saat berkendara"

.

.

"teman-teman! Aku dengar, dosen bahasa Inggris kita Pak Hwang mengundurkan diri tiba-tiba"

Seorang mahasiswa berteriak memberi pengumuman di depan kelas, bagi sebagian mahasiswa kabar ini cukup mengejutkan karena selama ini Pak Hwang selalu baik-baik saja bahkan dia adalah salah satu dosen muda yang baik dan banyak menarik perhatian mahasiswa. Dalam hal mengajar pun metodenya termasuk bagus, intinya dia adalah dosen favorit para mahasiswa, tidak di sangka dia akan mengundurkan diri secara tiba-tiba.

Mendengar kabar tersebut, Donghae dan Sungmin saling bertukar pandang, kemudian mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidup pulas dimejanya. Jelas sudah, Pak Hwang tidak mengundurkan diri tanpa alasan, Kyuhyun pasti memberinya alasan untuk berhenti mengajar dari kampus.

.

.

* * *

"Kyuhyun, kau mendengarkan aku? Aku dengar kau sudah putus dengan Minho, apa itu benar? Kyuhyun jawab aku!"

Di pagi secerah ini Kyuhyun sudah harus mendengar kicauan Eunhyuk yang terus mengikutinya sejak diparkiran tadi. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengoceh, dan tangannya tidak berhenti menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun.

"berhenti Eunhyuk, aku mendengarmu dan ya, aku sudah putus dengan Minho! Minggir!"

Kyuhyun terus berjalan mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang masih terus mengikutinya, jika bukan karena status Eunhyuk yang notabene adalah mantan pacarnya mungkin Kyuhyun sudah menendangnya agar menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Kyuhyun aku ingin naik motormu, memelukmu dari belakang"

"tidak mau! Motorku itu pencemburu. Kalau kau naik, motorku akan marah dan menjatuhkanku. Hai, Sungmin"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin, semangatnya jadi naik ketika melihat Sungmin membalas senyumannya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu gembira melihat Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk kesal, Kyuhyun mengabaikannya tapi ia malah tersenyum hangat pada Sungmin. Eunhyuk merasa Kyuhyun sangat tidak adil dan rasa bencinya pada Sungmin semakin menjadi, dengan sengaja Eunhyuk menyenggol lengan Sungmin yang sedang meraut pensil yang sedang meraut pensil menggunakan _cutter_. Karena ulah Eunhyuk jari telunjuk Sungmin tergores hingga berdarah, Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian itu mendadak marah pada Eunhyuk.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku tidak sengaja!"

"Sungmin, kau berdarah. Hei, kenapa diam saja? Kau ini bodoh, kenapa malah memandanginya seperti itu? Kau harus menghentikan darahnya!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lalu mengemut jari telunjuk Sungmin yang mengeluarkan darah. Sungmin hanya bisa menganga menatap Kyuhyun, ia tidak sempat bereaksi karena terkejut.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang melihat kemesraan mereka hanya bisa mendelikan matanya. Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menarik jarinya kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya.

"maaf, kebiasaan saat kecil" gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

"kenapa kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya?"

Donghae langsung mengomeli Kyuhyun sepulang kuliah. Donghae benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melakukan hal seperti itu pada Sungmin? Donghae bahkan sudah pernah mengatakan pada Kyuhyun dengan jelas bahwa Sungmin takut laki-laki dan Kyuhyun malah melakukan hal yang—menurutnya—bahaya.

"bahaya? Berlebihan sekali! Itu kebiasaanku dari kecil"

Donghae menghentikan pemanasannya, ia sedang berada di lapangan dan bersiap-siap untuk latihan marathon. Jika ini bukan di lapangan dan jika saja disini hanya ada mereka berdua Donghae mungkin sudah meneriakinya dan memakinya. _Tidak sadarkah dia, kebiasaannya itu sangat buruk dan membahayakan Sungmin?_

"kebiasaanmu itu aneh sekali! Dengar, wajahmu tampan kenapa kau malah menyukai Sungmin yang polos? Kau bisa mendapatkan siapapun! Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sungmin, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, dengar itu! "

"galak sekali. Kau begitu mengkhawatirkan Sungmin, apa aku menyukainya?"

"jangan bicara lagi. Minggirlah, aku harus latihan!"

"wajahmu merah, tebakanku benar? Aku sudah curiga sejak awal, sebentar bilang dia aneh, sebentar menyuruhku menjauhinya. Akui saja jika kau memang menyukainya"

"hentikan! Aku bilang minggir!"

"ah, ternyata benar kau menyukainya"

"benar! lalu kau mau apa?"

Sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya, Donghae sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ambigu sambil memandangi punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

_Sejak awal aku sudah tahu...hanya saja aku berpura-pura tidak tahu._

.

.

* * *

Sungmin sedang berjalan menuju ruang kesenian dan tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk beserta kedua temannya menyeret Sungmin ke atap gedung. Sungmin tidak tahu, kenapa mereka membawa Sungmin ke atap. Setahu Sungmin, dia tidak mengenal Eunhyuk meski mereka satu kelas.

"kau itu sombong sekali, kau tahu?"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya saat Eunhyuk mulai bicara, nada suaranya dingin dan sarat akan ancaman. Meski menunduk Sungmin dapat merasakan tatapan Eunhyuk yang tajam dan menusuk, kaki Sungmin mulai bergetar ketika kedua teman Eunhyuk menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

"dengar, jangan kira Kyuhyun menyukaimu hanya karena dia baik padamu! Kau kira Kyuhyun akan serius padamu? Kenapa menunduk? Takut?"

Kedua teman Eunhyuk memukuli dan mendorong bahu Sungmin hingga ia terjerembab jatuh. Lagi-lagi Sungmin tidak bisa melawan, ia hanya diam diperlakukan semena-mena oleh teman-temannya. Kyuhyun benar, ia memang lemah dan tidak berguna.

"aku benci melihat wajah sok polosmu! Aku benci melihat wajah sok manismu! Aku membencimu hingga rasanya aku ingin menghancurkanmu! Dengar, aku harap kau bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Jangan pernah mendekati Cho Kyuhyun lagi! Atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih kasar dari ini!"

Setelah berkata demikian Eunhyuk menampar pipi Sungmin hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah, kemudian ia menarik paksa mantel Sungmin hingga terlepas lalu membuangnya entah kemana, menyisakan kaos tipis yang membalut tubuh ringkih Sungmin di tengah-tengah musim dingin. Sungmin menangis, bukan karena ia sakit hati diperlakukan seperti oleh Eunhyuk. Tapi, karena sekarang ia benar-benar menyadari lemah tidak ada gunanya. Lemah hanya membuat dirinya menderita dan selalu di tindas orang.

.

.

Perasaan Kyuhyun jadi tidak menentu setelah mendengar pengakuan Donghae, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit marah dan tidak rela Donghae menyukai Sungmin. Kyuhyun belum berani menyebut ini cinta, bisa saja ini hanya perasaan sesaat. Akan tetapi, perasaannya menjadi semakin tidak menentu saat membayangkan Donghae dan Sungmin berjalan bergandengan tangan dihadapannya. Kyuhyun meremas kaleng minumannya, ia mendadak kesal. Karena rasa kesal yang terus menggunung Kyuhyun memilih melewatkan kelas Profesor Kim dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap gedung kampus. Kyuhyun memang lebih suka menyendiri ketika perasaannya tidak menentu seperti sekarang, mungkin dengan menyendiri di atap akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika sampai di atap ia melihat Sungmin berjongkok dipojokan. Awalnya, Kyuhyun pikir dia sedang berhalusinasi karena terlalu sering memikirkan Sungmin, setelah ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mencoba mendekat akhirnya dia yakin itu benar-benar Sungmin dan ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Laki-laki manis itu sedang menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis seperti itu, bahkan Sungmin hanya mengenakan kaos tipis di tengah-tengah musim dingin seperti ini. _Apa kejadian di ruang kesenian kembali terulang?_ Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ia panik melihat keadaan Sungmin yang terpojok dan tampak ketakutan itu.

Kyuhyun bejongkok, mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Sungmin. Ia menatap lekat-lekat tubuh ringkih Sungmin yang bergetar hebat.

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa begini? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun, "bukan urusanmu" desisnya. Di tengah isakannya Sungmin kembali bersuara, "aku yang terlalu lemah makanya dipermainkan orang"

Napas Kyuhyun tercekat melihat wajah Sungmin yang berantakan, matanya sembab dan bibirnya pucat. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kyuhyun segera melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sungmin, jika tidak begitu Sungmin bisa sakit.

"kau tinggal dimana? Biar aku antar pulang"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, dia malah menatap Kyuhyun ragu. Kyuhyun menghela napas, "kau masih mau kuliah dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "tidak"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya, "kalau begitu aku antar pulang saja, ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju parkiran.

"Kyuhyun" panggil Sungmin setelah sampai diparkiran. Ia masih saja menunduk, tidak berani menatap langsung Kyuhyun.

"kenapa?"

"bukankah kau bilang motormu tidak boleh bonceng orang lain?"

"kau pikir itu sungguhan? Ayolah, aku hanya membohongi Eunhyuk agar tidak terus menggangguku"

Sungmin mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta helm pada Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum, akhirnya Sungmin mau menerima niat baiknya.

"kau tidak pakai helm?"

"helmku hanya satu. Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan aku, kau doakan saja aku agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk"

Setelah Sungmin naik ke motornya dan memastikan Sungmin memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, Kyuhyun langsung tancap gas dengan kecepatan sedang.

Dari kejauhan Eunhyuk melihat pemandangan mesra Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan raut wajah muak, ia benar-benar muak dengan kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia benci melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"kupastikan kau akan menderita setelah ini, Lee Sungmin"

.

.

Donghae menyerah setelah lari lima keliling lapangan kampus. Napasnya terengah-engah tidak teratur, kini ia berbaring di tengah lapangan memandangi langit sore hari yang teduh sambil mengatur tarikan napasnya. Perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik, setidaknya ia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya dan tidak marah lagi pada Kyuhyun. Marah? Tentu saja, ia cemburu dengan kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Donghae mengenal Sungmin lebih dulu tapi yang bisa mendekati Sungmin malah Kyuhyun yang baru Sungmin kenal beberapa hari saja.

_Mungkin sudah saatnya aku melupakan semua perasaanku padanya._

.

.

* * *

"terima kasih"

Hanya butuh waktu kurang lebih tiga puluh menit untuk mencapai apartemen Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang agak keterlaluan di jalan tadi, tanpa sadar ia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan membuat orang _sport_ jantung.

"apa aku membuatmu terkejut?"

Sungmin menggeleng, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"karena sudah memutuskan naik, maka semua aku serahkan padamu. Takut juga tidak ada gunanya"

Mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang ambigu Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin bergurau dengan Sungmin.

"terima kasih karena sudah menyerahkan dirimu padaku"

"Kyuhyun, aku tidak suka mendengar gurauanmu yang seperti itu. Maksudku, berhentilah bicara kotor"

Ternyata Sungmin masih kaku, mereka sudah mengenal beberapa hari dan Sungmin tetap memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti orang asing. Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak suka ketika Sungmin memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"terima kasih kau sudah mau mengantarku pulang dan waktu itu kau bilang mau melindungiku, walaupun aku tahu kau tidak serius denganku tapi aku sangat senang dan berterimakasih. Bagiku, hal seperti sangat penting karena sudah lama sekali aku tidak sedekat ini dengan orang lain. Terima kasih"

Setelah berkata begitu Sungmin buru-buru berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun, rupanya ia malu karena bicara begitu banyak pada Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mematung ditempatnya tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya, ia merasa terkejut dan bingung. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin berbicara begitu panjang padanya, biasanya Sungmin tidak pernah membalas kata-katanya. Dan hari ini Sungmin bicara begitu banyak padanya, Kyuhyun senang sekali. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu menarik sudut bibirnya dan memaksanya untuk mengembangkan senyum yang lebar.

"Sungmin, tunggu!"

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin yang hendak masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya. Setidaknya ia merasa harus membalas kata-kata Sungmin barusan.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku!"

Suara seseorang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan melepaskan lengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap heran pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memeluk Sungmin posesif, seolah Kyuhyun adalah penjahat yang akan menculik putranya.

"ibu salah paham, dia bukan orang jahat. Dia temanku di kampus, bu. Aku tadi jatuh di kampus dan dia menolongku lalu mengantarku pulang"

Mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, ibunya melunak. Meski begitu, ibunya tetap menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka. Ia melihat motor Kyuhyun terparkir dihadapannya, ia ingat sekali bagaimana ayah kandung Sungmin meninggal karena di tabrak lari oleh pengendara motor.

"maaf, aku pikir kau tadi mau menyakiti Sungmin"

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum kemudian membungkuk hormat, "tidak apa-apa, maaf membuatmu cemas. Oh, namaku Cho Kyuhyun, teman kampus Sungmin. Salam kenal bibi"

Ibu Sungmin hanya tersenyum seadanya, lalu ia menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Sungmin, ayo cepat masuk"

"Sungmin, tunggu sebentar. Menurutmu, Donghae bagaimana?"

"ya?"

"maksudku, apa kau punya rasa tertuntu padanya? Misalnya benci, atau jijik atau ya, kau tahu..."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Kyuhyun bicarakan.

"ah, lupakan saja. Kau masuk saja"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, ia merasa bodoh bertanya seperti itu di depan Sungmin. Seharusnya ia tidak menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu dan membuat dirinya terlihat begitu bodoh di depan Sungmin.

.

.

* * *

"_Hyung_, kau sudah sehat?"

Setelah mengantar Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung ke rumah sakit mengunjung Kangin. _Mood_nya sedang bagus dan ia ingin sekali berbagi cerita dengan Kangin. Ternyata Kangin sudah benar-benar sehat, dokter sudah mengganti kakinya yang diamputasi dengan kaki palsu. Sekarang Kangin sudah bisa berjalan dengan tongkat dan tidak perlu duduk di kursi roda lagi. Senyum Kangin sudah kembali cerah dan tampak bersemangat seperti dulu , tidak ada lagi senyum terpaksa atau raut wajah bahagia yang gagal. Kyuhyun tahu kejadian seperti ini pasti meninggalkan bekas luka di hati Kangin, tapi melihat kedaan Kangin yang semakin membaik membuat Kyuhyun turut bahagia dan tidak ingin membahas soal luka hatinya.

"aku ingin kau ikut pertandingan"

Jantung Kyuhyun hampir saja melompat keluar, _apa?_ _Pertandingan katanya? Di sirkuit?_

"apa? Kau ingin aku ikut pertandingan? Di sirkuit? Apa kau tidak salah? Motor saja aku tidak punya, mana bisa ikut bertanding"

"aku yang akan menyiapkan motornya, aku akan membuat sebuah tim. Tugasmu hanya balap saja, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia masih ragu apakah ini nyata atau ia sedang bermimpi indah.

"Kyu, ayolah. Bukankah kau ingin jadi pembalap GP? Kau harus mengikuti berbagai pertandingan dan menunjukan prestasi yang bagus di tingkat internasional baru setelah itu kau bisa ikut pertandingan GP. Sayang sekali kalau kau tidak mau. Aku rasa jika kau menang di ajang ini kau bisa ikut dalam seleksi pembalap Yamaha"

Mendengar kata Yamaha di sebut, Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum. Keraguan yang tadi sempat menyelimuti hatinya hilang entah kemana.

"Yamaha? Sungguh?"

"apa aku pernah berbohong padamu, Kyu? Grup Yamaha sedang mencari pembalap muda berbakat untuk mewakili mereka di pertandingan. Bagaimana?"

"tapi sudah lama aku tidak latihan"

"tidak masalah, aku 'kan sudah bilang. Aku akan membentuk sebuah tim untuk melatihmu dan aku sendiri yang akan melatihmu"

Senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar, bagaimana tidak? Kangin menyuruhnya ikut pertandingan dan dia sendiri yang akan melatihnya. Kyuhyun senang bukan main, ia akan meraih mimpinya selangkah demi selangkah.

"sudah selesai ngobrolnya?"

Jungsoo menghampiri dua orang laki-laki yang tampak asik mengobrol, setelah pergi sebentar meninggalkan Kangin untuk mengambil beberapa obat untuknya.

Kangin mengangguk, "sudah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah manis Kangin yang dia tunjukan pada Jungsoo. Saat bersama dengan Jungsoo, Kangin yang tampak berwibawa dan hebat akan terlihat lucu dan manja. Dia akan menunjukan beberapa ekspresi manis yang tidak akan pernah ia tunjukan pada orang lain.

"kalau begitu saatnya minum obat dan latihan berjalan"

Dengan cekatan Jungsoo membantu Kangin berdiri dari duduknya, saat ia hendak membantunya berjalan Kangin menolaknya dengan halus.

"aku bisa sendiri, sayang" Kangin menatap Jungsoo penuh arti kemudian ia tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Kyu, nanti aku akan menghubungi lagi. Kau pulanglah, hati-hati di jalan"

.

.

* * *

Suasana makan malam kali ini sedikit berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Biasanya, Sungmin akan bercerita pada ibunya tentang kejadian-kejadian di kampus. Tapi malam ini, baik Sungmin maupun ibunya sama-sama makan dalam keheningan, tidak ada yang bersuara. Sejujurnya ibu Sungmin agak cemas dengan keadaan seperti ini, terlebih kondisi hari ini begitu spesial. Dimana Sungmin di bonceng oleh laki-laki asing.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya ibu Sungmin memutuskan untuk bertanya duluan. Mungkin jika ia bertanya duluan Sungmin akan menceritakan kejadian hari ini.

"dia benar-benar temanmu?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, ia hanya mengangguk kecil sambil terus menyendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"hari ini kau benar-benar membuat ibu cemas. lain kali tidak boleh naik motor lagi, ya? Dan anak laki-laki yang mengantarmu tadi sepertinya bukan anak baik-baik, dia seperti preman. Jangan bergaul lagi dengannya"

Sungmin mendesah pelan, ia meletakan sendoknya lalu memberanikan diri menatap ibunya.

"bu, dia ikut ujian SIM dengan baik, dia juga pernah ikut lomba. Dia tidak seperti yang ibu bayangkan"

"lalu kenapa jika dia pernah ikut lomba? Apa bedanya dia dengan preman yang menabrak mati ayahmu?"

Kali ini Sungmin terdiam, ia kembali menunduk. Jika sudah membawa-bawa ayah ke dalam obrolan mereka Sungmin lebih suka diam.

"tidak semua orang yang naik motor seperti itu, bu. Kyuhyun orang yang baik"

Keduanya kembali diam, pendapat Sungmin memang tidak ada yang salah. Selama ini Sungmin selalu hati-hati dalam memilih teman, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin tentang Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ibu Sungmin memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan tenang.

.

.

* * *

Sepulang dari rumah sakit Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan bersiul sepanjang jalan, hari ini benar-benar spesial. Pertama, ia dan Sungmin jauh lebih dekat dan bicara lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kedua, Kangin menawarinya untuk ikut lomba internasional dan Kangin sendiri yang akan melatihnya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari hari ini, Kyuhyun seolah mendapat keberuntungan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun berhenti bersiul ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu apartemennya ketika Eunhyuk menghampirinya dengan raut wajah yang tampak kesal.

"Eunhyuk? Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Kyu, apa masksudmu? Kau bilang tidak ada yang boleh naik motormu tapi kenapa Lee Sungmin boleh?"

"karena ada yang mengerjainya jadi aku mengantarnya pulang"

"itu masalahnya, Kyu. Kenapa kau ikut campur?"

"aku bertindak sesukaku, kenapa kau protes? Ah, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku tidak suka, hanya Kangin _Hyung_ dan Jungsoo _Hyung_ yang boleh memanggilku begitu"

"baik, Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatikannya? Aku tidak suka!"

"itu urusanku, Eunhyuk"

Eunhyuk mulai terisak, ia merasa rendah diri karena diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Biasanya ia tidak akan seperti ini jika Kyuhyun mendekati orang lain. Tapi Sungmin? Entah kenapa ia merasa gusar dan terganggu.

"lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku terus menunggumu, Kyuhyun"

Eunhyuk benar-benar merusak _mood_nya. Kyuhyun sudah menolak Eunhyuk berkali-kali dan sudah menegaskan padanya bahwa hubungan mereka sudah kandas dan tidak mungkin bisa kembali lagi. Tapi Eunhyuk terus saja menganggu Kyuhyun dengan mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Bahkan kadang Eunhyuk datang ke apartemennya seperti hari ini.

"aku sudah bilang, jangan menungguku!"

Tanpa mempedulikan isakan Eunhyuk yang semakin menjadi, Kyuhyun menarik gagang pintu apartemennya, berniat masuk dan mengabaikan Eunhyuk.

"lalu, kenapa kau mau tidur denganku?"

Kyuhyun menghembusakan napasnya, ia membanting gagang pintu yang baru saja ia buka sekencang mungkin hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang cukup keras.

"karena kau yang menggodaku duluan dan kebetulan aku tergoda. Lagi pula kita melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka, lalu apa masalahnya?"

Setelah berkata begitu Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya kembali, kakinya baru saja maju selangkah dan Eunhyuk kembali meneriakinya.

"masalahnya aku serius padamu! Aku menyukaimu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Lee Sungmin merebutmu! Aku akan melakukan apapun supaya Lee Sungmin tidak merebutmu!"

Kyuhyun tertegun, ia membalikan badannya kembali menghadap Eunhyuk. _Jadi, Eunhyuk yang sudah mengerjai Sungmin?_

"oh, jadi kau yang melakukannya?"

"kau yang memaksaku melakukannya! Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini!"

Eunhyuk benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Hari sudah malam dan dia tetap berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Kyuhyun yakin, Changmin yang tinggal di pintu sebelah pasti merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Eunhyuk.

"seharusnya kau tahu, aku adalah bajingan yang bisa pacaran dengan delapan orang sekaligus. Kau sendiri yang mau menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Tapi, Lee Sungmin berbeda dengan kedelapan orang itu! Jadi, aku peringatkan kau agar jauh-jauh darinya dan jangan mengganggunya lagi!"

Isakan Eunhyuk semakin menjadi, ia menangis seperti orang yang baru saja dipukuli kekasihnya. Beruntung tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya, jika ada mungkin Kyuhyun akan di seret ke kantor polisi atas tuduhan menganiaya anak orang.

"dengar, kau punya banyak pacar pun aku tidak keberatan! Terserah kau mau menilaiku seperti apa, tapi aku tidak suka dengan posisi Lee Sungmin dihatimu! Aku tidak suka melihat perlakuan berbedamu pada Lee Sungmin! Aku membencinya! Jadi, apapun caranya, aku tidak akan membiarkan Lee Sungmin dekat-dekat denganmu!"

Setelah berkata begitu Eunhyuk berlari sambil terus terisak, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menahan amarahnya. Napas Kyuhyun memburu menahan marah, jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya mungkin ia sudah memukul Eunhyuk tadi. Beruntung Eunhyuk segera pergi dari hadapannya.

_Apa katanya? Berbeda? Cih, siapa yang berbeda pada siapa!_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**HAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII SAYA KEMBALI HAHAHAHAHAH...bahagia banget...**

**setelah empet sama kerjaan dan juga temen kantor yang gak ada habisnya memanfaatkan saya akhirnya saya kembali nulis fanfic T_T *curhat***

**saya ngeliat hasil nulis saya di chapter 2 dan itu kacau banget..maaf udah bikin kalian gak nyaman bacanya T_T**

**saya gak yakin dengan chapter ini tapi ya semoga memuaskan lah dan semoga gak ada typo...tadinya saya gak akan update dalam waktu dekat ini cuma ngeliat review kalian itu kaya magic yang mendorong saya untuk tetap nulis di tengah2 kesibukan...**

**terimakasih yang sudah review...aduh saya gak bisa nyebutin satu2...pokoknya saya hapal sama kalian yg setia baca fanfic saya ^^ semoga kalian di tambah rejekinya (?) aamiin dan review terus ya kasih kritik dan saran ^^**

**saya bakal jawab pertanyaan yg penting2 disini, tapi gak bisa nyebutin nama reviewer satu2 ya..maaf~ lain kali kl waktu luangnya banyak bakal saya sebut satu ^^**

**.**

**Zeze: thankyou...tp gue ngerasa amburadul bgt chapter kemarin makasih udah mau review terus ^^**

**coffeewie137: oh iya? pernah baca? tp saya gak plagiat ya...meski ini remake tp pengolahan katanya murni dari pemikiran saya... ^^ makasih reviewnya**

**buat yg lain yang nanya Sungmin kenapa...itu bakal di jawab seiring berjalannya FF ini *iyaelah* kkkkkk**

**see ya next time ^^ semoga bisa cepet update ^^ reviw terus ya biar saya semangat ^^**

**.**

**.**

**with Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	4. Chapter 4

**MARS**

******Main Cast:**** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**_**  
**_

******Genre:** **Romance, Suspense, Friendship**  


** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

******CERITA BUKAN MILIK SAYA.**

**INI ADALAH REMAKE DARI DRAMA MARS TAHUN 2004, DENGAN PENGURANGAN DAN PENAMBAHAN SEPERLUNYA DARI SAYA.  
**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA DAN TIDAK PERLU REVIEW ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

******Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**********THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"_there's no one in this world nicer than you"_**

**_._**

**_._**

Hari minggu pagi Kyuhyun sengaja bangun lebih awal, ia berencana mendatangi tempat kerja paruh waktu Donghae dan mengajaknya bicara. Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak hati karena sepulang kuliah kemarin ia bertengkar dengan Donghae soal Sungmin dan belum sempat menyelesaikannya baik-baik. Donghae adalah sahabat terbaiknya meskipun mereka selalu saling memaki, Kyuhyun tidak mau kehilangan sahabat satu-satunya hanya karena kesalahpahaman kecil. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju café tempat Donghae bekerja, Kyuhyun terus memikirkan apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Donghae atau bagaimana ia harus memulai pembicaraan dengan Donghae. Ini bukan pertengkaran pertama mereka, tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa terbebani dengan pertengkarannya kali ini.

Begitu sampai di tempat kerja Donghae, Kyuhyun melihat Donghae sedang tidak begitu sibuk. Mungkin karena ini masih pagi jadi pengunjung café belum begitu ramai.

"Hei, kita tidak perlu bermusuhan gara-gara hal kecil seperti ini, 'kan?"

Donghae berdecih sambil terus membersihkan meja, "apa menurutmu aku orang yang seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu, kau marah gara-gara apa?"

"Ah, lupakan saja! aku malas bicara dengan orang bodoh sepertimu"

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak mendengar cibiran Donghae, Kyuhyun sangat mengenalnya. Meskipun mulutnya terus memaki Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata yang lumayan menyakitkan, Kyuhyun tahu Donghae tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Kyuhyun akui, Donghae memang selalu lebih baik darinya.

"Hei, pulang kerja nanti kau ada acara tidak?"

"Aku harus menjemput adikku dari tempat kursus pianonya"

"Oh, kalau besok?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau mau apa?"

"Ikut saja denganku besok. Jam sebelas siang di Grill5, _oke_?"

.

.

Dan disinilah Donghae sekarang, duduk di meja paling pojok Grill5 bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tidak ada obrolan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, mereka hanya saling mencuri pandang dan sesekali berdeham. Situasi seperti ini benar-benar canggung dan tidak nyaman, Donghae merasa tidak enak hati pada Sungmin yang duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Saat ini Sungmin pasti merasa tidak nyaman.

"Bukankah kalian teman sekolah? Seharusnya ada topik pembicaraan di antara kalian"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun disini berperan sebagai perantara mereka untuk bertemu dan saling menyapa, karena Kyuhyun tahu Donghae terlalu bodoh dalam urusan cinta dan Sungmin terlalu menutup diri pada laki-laki. Tentang bagaimana perasaannya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau memikirkannya terlalu serius. Kyuhyun merasa perasaannya hanya sesaat saja sama seperti saat ia jatuh cinta pada mantan-mantannya dulu. Jatuh cinta, berkencan dan berakhir di hotel dan kemudian semua selesai, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi pada semua mantan pacarnya.

"Donghae, terima kasih jusnya"

Sungmin akhirnya angkat bicara, meski tetap menunduk dan kelihatan tidak nyaman.

"Iya, jangan sungkan"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya bosan, mendengar obrolan yang membosankan seperti itu Kyuhyun bisa ketiduran disini.

"Jika kalian terus begini, aku bisa ketiduran atau bahkan mati bosan disini. Begini, Lee Sungmin apa kau mau menjalani pendekatan dengan Lee Donghae?"

Mata Donghae terbelalak kaget, Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya malu setengah mati. Donghae akui, memang ia menyukai Sungmin tapi apakah Kyuhyun harus mengatakannya sejelas itu?

"Kyuhyun!"

"Apa? Kau bilang menyukai Sungmin, aku membantumu untuk mengungkapnya"

"Iya memang benar, tapi..."

"Tapi apa lagi?"

"Baiklah"

Mendengar suara Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang sedang adu argumen langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Sungmin. Donghae hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena terkejut dan Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Aku akan mencoba menjalani pendekatan dengan Donghae"

Tiba-tiba saja hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit, jawaban Sungmin membuat dirinya sedikit kesal. Padahal, Kyuhyun ada disini karena berniat menyatukan Donghae dan Sungmin. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah merasa sakit hati dan kesal.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin dan Donghae. Sebisa mungkin ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"_Oke,_ selanjutnya sudah bukan urusanku lagi. Aku ada urusan lain, Donghae selamat ya!"

"Kyuhyun..."

"Iya, aku tahu kau sangat senang dan ingin berterimakasih. Nanti malam datang ke apartemenku, bawakan aku _wine_ yang paling mahal!"

Kyuhyun masih memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Donghae. Meskipun hatinya sakit, Kyuhyun tetap harus melakukannya. Karena bagaimana pun Donghae adalah sahabat karibnya.

"Kyuhyun, tunggu sebentar"

Kyuhyun sudah mau beranjak pergi ketika Sungmin memanggilnya dan memberinya sebuah bungkusan.

"Itu jaketmu, sudah aku cuci. Terima kasih"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas, kemudian ia mengambil bungkusan yang diberikan Sungmin tanpa berkata apapun. Hatinya semakin tidak karuan saat melihat wajah manis Sungmin.

"Donghae, kau yang bayar tagihannya. Aku pulang dulu"

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi suasana kembali hening dan canggung. Sungmin bingung mau berkata apa, sementara Donghae bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?"

Sungmin mengangguk, ia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulainya. Jadi, ia hanya akan mengikuti kemauan Donghae dan membiarkan Donghae yang memutuskan.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada obrolan menarik. Mereka hanya membicarakan soal masa sekolah dulu, itu pun hanya Donghae yang terus bicara sementara Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau masih ingat? Saat kelas kita ikut lomba dansa, kau menolak ikut karena tidak mau besentuhan dengan anak laki-laki. Jadi aku mundur agar kelas kita bisa tetap ikut lomba, dan kita hanya berdiam diri di kelas sampai sore. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali, ya? Tidak terasa sudah empat tahun kita selalu jadi teman sekelas"

Donghae bicara panjang lebar soal masa lalu mereka di sekolah dan Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan.

"Sungmin, apa kau tidak senang pergi jalan-jalan denganku?"

"Aku cukup senang, setelah sekian lama kita kenal akhirnya kita bisa saling bicara seperti ini"

"Benarkah? Sejak tadi hanya aku yang bicara, aku pikir kau tidak begitu suka pergi jalan-jalan denganku"

"Donghae, aku haus. Kita minum kopi saja di Twosome Place, bagaimana?"

Meski Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jelas, Donghae tetap tersenyum ketika Sungmin mengajaknya minum kopi. Donghae sudah kehabisan topik pembicaraan, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi sementara Sungmin hanya diam dan terus menunduk.

"Sepertinya kita kehabisan topik pembicaraan"

Donghae menyeruput vanilla lattenya perlahan, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi pada Sungmin.

"Aku memang sangat pendiam. Maaf"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Oh iya, aku pikir Kyuhyun adalah tipe laki-laki yang kau benci. Tapi tidak kusangka kalian begitu akrab, jujur saja aku sedikit kaget"

"Oh itu, aku memang tidak pintar bicara. Semua yang ingin aku katakan, aku gambar menjadi sebuah lukisan. Dia mulai bicara padaku karena sebuah lukisan"

"Lukisan? Sejak kapan dia mulai menukai seni? Ah, pasti lukisan wanita bugil ya?"

Sungmin terkikik, akhirnya setelah berjam-jam di landa canggung Donghae bisa membuat Sungmin tertawa juga. Melihat Sungmin tertawa, Donghae merasa ada setitik cahaya di tengah-tengah kegelapan.

"Bukan, hanya lukisan seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong anaknya"

"Oh, pantas saja dia suka. Karena Kyuhyun tidak punya ibu, aku dengar ibunya meninggal saat dia masih kecil"

Donghae diam sejenak, ia mengamati perubahan raut wajah Sungmin.

"Sungmin, sebenarnya kau menyukai Kyuhyun, 'kan?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena sejak tadi kau tidak banyak bicara, tapi ketika nama Kyuhyun di sebut kau terlihat bersemangat. Sorot matamu juga mendadak berubah ketika kita membicarakan Kyuhyun"

Sungmin terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berkat apa. Mungkin Donghae benar, ia mulai menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Eum, ngomong-ngomong saat lomba dansa di sekolah dulu, kenapa kau mau mengundurkan diri? Yang aku tahu kau sangat suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu"

Donghae tersenyum, akhirnya Sungmin bertanya padanya.

"Karena, dengan begitu aku bisa berduaan denganmu"

.

.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae sudah menunggu Sungmin di gerbang kampus, ia harus membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Sungmin. Setelah semalaman berpikir dan merenung, Donghae sudah memutuskan untuk membicarakan soal hubungan mereka lebih serius lagi. Donghae butuh satu kepastian dari Sungmin, ia tidak mau berkencan dengan Sungmin karena alasan paksaan.

Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin datang. Dia tersenyum pada Donghae, hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia lakukan pada siapapun.

"Sungmin, aku perlu bicara soal..."

"Hai, selamat pagi. Maaf menganggu kalian, tapi aku perlu bicara dengan Sungmin. Kau tidak keberatan, Donghae?"

Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara karena Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Oh, ya tentu. Aku ada kelas pagi ini, kalian ngobrol saja duluan. _Bye_"

Sungmin merasakan hal yang salah dari cara Eunhyuk merangkulnya. Rasa takut kembali menyelimutinya, ia ingin sekali memanggil Donghae untuk minta bantuan tapi tampaknya Donghae sedang terburu-buru karena ada kelas yang harus dia hadiri.

_Kyuhyun, tolong aku..._

.

.

Ternyata Eunhyuk menyeret Sungmin ke taman di belakang gedung olahraga, taman yang sepi dan jarang sekali ada mahasiswa yang lewat kemari. Sungmin semakin takut, bagaimana jika Eunhyuk melakukan hal yang lebih buruk padanya?

"Rasanya aku sudah pernah memberimu peringatan agar tidak lagi mendekati Kyuhyun. Apa kau orang yang pelupa? Bukankah kau tahu? Anak yang tidak patuh itu harus di hukum!"

Eunhyuk mendorong Sungmin hingga Sungmin terjerembab di tanah. Ia menatap Sungmin sengit dan penuh kebencian.

"Kau tidak patuh padaku dan aku akan menghukummu Lee Sungmin!"

Mata Sungmin terbelalak saat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lalu menyulutnya. Eunhyuk tidak menghisap rokok itu, ia hanya memainkannya di depan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin tahu betul apa yang akan Eunhyuk lakukan padanya dengan rokok yang sedang ia pegang.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan rokok ini? Aku ingin mengukir sesuatu di telapak tanganmu supaya kau berhenti mendekati Kyuhyun. Bagaimana?"

"Bukankah kau bilang Kyuhyun tidak akan serius padaku? Kenapa masih melakukan ini padaku?"

Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya, Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk membalas kata-kata Eunhyuk. Ia tidak akan lemah lagi, Sungmin tidak akan menunduk dan mengalah pada Eunhyuk. Kali ini ia akan melawan Eunhyuk dan mengatakan padanya dengan jelas bahwa Sungmin punya hak untuk menyukai Kyuhyun.

"brengsek"

Eunhyuk berdecih, rupanya Sungmin sudah berani membalas kata-katanya.

"Kau sudah pintar bicara rupanya. Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau rokok ini membakar telapak tanganmu, aku ingin kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak mendekati Kyuhyun lagi dan kau akan berhenti menyuruhnya menjadi model! Kalau tidak, aku akan benar-benar menyulut tanganmu dengan rokok ini sampai kau kesakitan dan tidak bisa lagi melukis!"

"Kau hanya ingin aku kesakitan dan menangis bukan? Baik, aku akan menangis tapi setelah itu apa kau akan mengijinkan aku menyukai Kyuhyun?"

Mendengar kata-kata Sungmin yang begitu berani membuat Eunhyuk naik pitam. Beraninya dia bilang begitu! Eunhyuk melemparkan rokoknya kemudian dia mengambil batu yang lumayan besar untuk menghantam telapak tangan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala? Jika batu ini menghantam tanganmu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melukis lagi. Tanganmu akan hancur! Demi laki-laki kau rela tanganmu hancur? Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan mendekati Kyuhyun lagi"

"Tidak mau!"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak keberatan jika batu ini menghantam tanganmu?"

"Jika tangan kanan tidak bisa melukis, aku masih punya tangan kiri. Jika kau menghancurkan kedua tanganku aku masih punya kaki, dan jika kau menghancurkan kedua kakiku aku masih bisa melukis dengan mulutku. Terus melukis meskipun kau menghancurkan semuanya!"

Napas Eunhyuk memburu, emosinya sudah di ambang batas. Ia benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Sungmin!

"Itu yang kau inginkan? Baik, aku akan menghancurkanmu!"

.

.

"Donghae! hei, bagaimana?"

Donghae mendengus, baru saja duduk sudah di sapa oleh anak setan.

"Apa yang bagaimana?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku bertanya soal kencanmu kemarin"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa"

"Bohong! Lihat wajahmu, kau tampak bahagia sekali. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Eh, ngomong-ngomong mana Sungmin? Kau tidak datang bersamanya?"

"Oh, tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya di depan gerbang. Tapi, Eunhyuk tiba-tiba datang dan mengajaknya bicara"

"Eunhyuk?"

"Iya, katanya ada yang penting yang harus dia bicarakan dengan Sungmin"

"Kemana mereka?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya menuju ke gedung olah raga"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas, Kyuhyun tahu apa yang akan Eunhyuk lakukan pada Sungmin. Mungkin Sungmin ada dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Kyuhyun! Tunggu!"

Donghae yang masih bingung kenapa Kyuhyun berlari tergesa-gesa langsung ikut berlari meninggalkan kelas. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun berlari secepat itu? _Apa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Sungmin?_

"Sungmin..."

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berjongkok sambil memegangi telapak tangan kanannya. Ia ikut berjongkok mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Sungmin. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia takut sekali jika Eunhyuk menyakiti Sungmin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku...aku..."

Sungmin mulai terisak ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. Sungmin langsung menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan Kyuhyun. Ia lega sekali melihat Kyuhyun di saat seperti ini. Meski Eunhyuk tidak jadi menghantamkan batu itu ke tangannya, Sungmin tetap ketakutan dan lemas.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Tidak apa-apa, aku disini"

Melihat Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin seerat itu dan berusaha menenangkan tangisannya, membuat Donghae sedikit cemburu. Di saat seperti ini, justru Kyuhyun yang menenangkan Sungmin bukannya Donghae. Donghae mendengus, ia merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk Sungmin. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi Sungmin dari bahaya.

.

.

Eunhyuk menghabiskan malamnya di bar yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Kyuhyun saat mereka pacaran dulu. Perasaannya hari ini kacau sekali karena Lee Sungmin membuat kesabarannya habis dan membuatnya semakin kesal adalah ia tidak bisa mengeksekusi Sungmin, pikirannya berubah di saat-saat terakhir. Eunhyuk memesan beberapa botol _Soju_, memalukan memang mengingat ini adalah bar seharusnya Eunhyuk memesan _Tequila_, _Whisky_ atau semacamnya.

"Aku minta segelas _Whisky_"

Eunhyuk cukup terkejut melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya dan sedang memesan minuman pada bartender.

"Tidak aku sangka ternyata kau punya rasa kasihan juga"

Sejak awal Eunhyuk sudah tahu, Kyuhyun tidak akan datang padanya tanpa alasan. Dia datang pasti untuk membicarakan soal Sungmin. Eunhyuk meletakan botol _Soju_nya dengan dramatis kemudian menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat.

"Hanya untuk kali ini, lain kali belum tentu!"

"Terserah, tapi yang jelas aku akan membunuhmu jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin"

Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang dingin namun menusuk, sorot matanya sarat akan ancaman.

"Jadi, demi dia kau mau membunuhku?" Eunhyuk berdecih meremehkan. "Jangan menggertakku"

"Aku pasti akan membunuhmu"

Kyuhyun menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum ia beranjak pergi. Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka menggertak dan Eunhyuk tahu betul soal itu. Jika Kyuhyun bilang akan membunuhnya maka sudah pasti Kyuhyun tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya.

Airmata Eunhyuk mengalir, jujur saja ia takut dengan dengan ancaman Kyuhyun. Menurutnya semua ini tidak adil, kenapa Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin seperti seseorang yang istimewa? Apa kelebihan Sungmin? Dibandingkan dengan Sungmin tentu Eunhyuk jauh lebih baik, tapi Kyuhyun justru selalu mengabaikannya dan terus mengejar Sungmin.

"Jangan minum _Soju _lagi. Kau bisa mabuk dan hilang kendali"

Tidak lama setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Donghae datang entah dari mana membawakan Eunhyuk secangkir cokelat hangat. Sebenarnya, Donghae tidak berniat mendatangi Eunhyuk untuk menghiburnya. Donghae datang untuk meminta penjelasan pada Eunhyuk soal apa yang dia lakukan pada Sungmin. Namun Donghae mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat kondisi Eunhyuk yang begitu menyedihkan. Meski perbuatannya salah dan tergolong jahat, Donghae tahu itu semua dilakukan Eunhyuk untuk mempertahankan Kyuhyun.

"Dia bilang dia akan membunuhku! Kyuhyun akan membunuhku! Kenapa dia memperlakukan aku seperti ini! Kenapa?"

Tangis Eunhyuk langsung pecah begitu melihat mata Donghae yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Karena kau sudah sangat keterlaluan. Sudahlah, kau 'kan tahu Kyuhyun suka bercanda"

"Dia tidak sedang bercanda! Hatiku sakit sekali, biasanya meskipun Kyuhyun terus mengabaikanku aku tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini! Kali ini berbeda, dia memperlakukan Sungmin dengan istimewa. Ada kalanya dia menatap Sungmin dengan lembut dan hangat, dia tidak pernah memperlakukan aku seperti itu! Membicarakan Lee Sungmin seperti ini membuatku sangat emosi, kau tahu? Tangannya sudah mau kuhantam tapi dia hanya mempedulikan Kyuhyun, dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri"

Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya Eunhyuk kembali menangis, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia malu sekali menangis dihadapan Donghae seperti orang bodoh.

"Sebenarnya, mereka berdua saling menyukai hanya saja mereka belum menyadarinya"

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah menyukai Kyuhyun sejak semester pertama. Makanya, aku selalu menunggunya. Berharap suatu saat dia akan kembali ke sisiku. Sekarang aku sadar, semua yang aku lakukan sia-sia saja. aku benar-benar menyedihkan"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku juga sudah menyukai Sungmin sejak SMA, aku selalu mengejarnya seperti orang bodoh. Pada akhirnya dia jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri, bukankah aku jauh lebih menyedihkan?"

Donghae beringsut dari duduknya, ia menarik Eunhyuk agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ini memang tidak adil untuk kita berdua. Kita berdua memang menyedihkan, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang membuat dirimu semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Kau harus menghadapi kenyataan, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah kembali ke sisimu lagi"

Sejenak Eunhyuk teridam, mencoba menerima nasihat Donghae. Airmatanya mengalir lagi, Donghae benar, dia sudah melakukan hal bodoh yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

Perlahan Donghae mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Eunhyuk, kemudian ia menggeser duduknya agar bisa memeluk Eunhyuk. Meski Eunhyuk terlihat kuat di luar, sebenarnya Eunhyuk juga punya sisi lemah dan perlu diperhatikan.

"Aku iri sekali padamu, kau jauh lebih berani daripada aku. Aku tidak pernah punya keberanian berkata cemburu pada Kyuhyun, karena aku tidak berani cemburu. Jadi, yang bisa aku lakukan adalah menjadi temannya. Menjadi bayangannya"

Eunhyuk cukup bingung dengan sikap Donghae yang tiba-tiba lembut padanya. Donghae bahkan sekarang memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya seolah menenangkannya. Namun tidak dapat Eunhyuk pungkiri, pelukan Donghae sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Jadi, kita hanya akan menjadi bayangan mereka?"

Donghae menggeleng, "Atau mungkin menjadi musuh mereka"

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin langsung mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Sungmin tidak mau bertemu dengan ibunya hari ini, karena ia tahu ibunya pasti akan kembali membahas soal Kyuhyun. Untuk sesaat Sungmin kembali teringat saat Eunhyuk hendak menghantam tangannya dengan batu. Sungmin sempat kagum pada dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba punya keberanian untuk melawan kata-kata Eunhyuk, untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin membenarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Lemah tidak ada gunanya.

Saat sedang memikirkan banyak hal, sama-samar Sungmin mendengar suara motor. _Mungkikah? Mungkinkah itu Kyuhyun?_ Sungmin mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya dan ia yakin itu Kyuhyun. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis, langsung saja Sungmin berlari ke lantai bawah untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru pulang kerja, jadi sekalian mampir kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu"

Kyuhyun langsung memberikan jawaban bahkan sebelum Sungmin sempat bertanya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Oh"

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menakutimu. Aku akan membuat Eunhyuk menyesal karena berani membuatmu menderita"

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya, dia melakukannya karena sangat mencintaimu"

"Cinta? Dia sudah keterlaluan! Itu bukan cinta tapi obsesi. Kau tahu? Salah satu mantan pacarku pernah bilang padaku, aku ini seperti benda mewah dan berkilauan. Saat membawaku keluar, akan mengundang banyak perhatian. Makanya dia sangat menyukaiku, karena aku adalah benda berharga. Semua mantan pacarku hanya menganggapku sebuah benda, dan kau sendiri sudah tahu bukan? Sebuah benda tidak punya perasaan dan aku tidak butuh cinta tau semacamnya"

"Kau bukan orang seperti itu, aku sudah memperhatikanmu beberapa minggu ini. Aku bisa merasakannya, kau adalah orang yang butuh banyak cinta. Kau terus berganti-ganti pacar karena kau ingin merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya"

"Kau benar, aku orang bodoh yang hanya ingin kebahagiaan instan. Aku berganti-ganti pacar untuk memuaskan diriku sendiri dan mencari kebahagiaan. Kau sudah tahu aku adalah orang seperti itu, mungkin Eunhyuk benar sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku"

"Aku pernah bilang begitu pada diri sendiri, aku selalu mengajari diriku sendiri agar menjauh darimu dan tidak terlibat dalam kehidupanmu. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku jadi aku terus berusaha mengajari diri sendiri agar menjauhimu karena takut disakiti. Tapi, semakin aku menekan diriku agar menjauhimu tanpa kusadari aku justru semakin dekat denganmu hingga akhirnya aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu"

Pandangan mereka bertemu, untuk sesaat Sungmin merasa waktu berhenti sejenak. Lalu, entah bagaimana Kyuhyun menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan bibir tebalnya memagut bibir lembut Sungmin. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Sungmin, ia justru memejamkan matanya menikmati pagutan lembut Kyuhyun dibibirnya. Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya di tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam pagutan mereka. Bibir Sungmin sangat lembut dan hangat, berkali-kali Kyuhyun berciuman dengan semua mantan pacarnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan bibir selembut ini.

"Aku harus pulang"

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun pelan kemudian ia tertunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Oh, ya"

Kyuhyun merasa canggung. Katakanlah dia gila, jelas-jelas Donghae sudah sering memperingatkan Kyuhyun tentang ketakutan Sungmin pada laki-laki dan Kyuhyun malah menciumnya.

"Masuklah, jangan lupa kunci pintu"

Kyuhyun mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin, tapi kemudian gelang yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya mengait di rambut Sungmin.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut bingung. Gelang _Cruciani _yang ia pakai tidak terbuat dari besi atau kulit, gelang berwarna biru laut itu terbuat dari benang rajut dan tidak ada pengaitnya. _Bagaimana bisa gelang nakal itu terkait di rambut Sungmin._

"Gelang ini sudah lama kupakai dan baru kali ini dia mengait di rambut seseorang. Dia jimat pelindungku, aku memenangkan perlombaan pertamaku selama empat jam bersama gelang ini"

"Bagus sekali"

"Kau suka? Kalau begitu untukmu saja"

Kyuhyun melepaskan gelang _Cruciani_nya lalu memasangkannya di lengan kiri Sungmin.

"Tapi, dia jimat pelindungmu"

"Maka dari itu, gelang ini pasti bisa melindungimu saat aku sedang tidak didekatmu. Sekarang masuklah, sudah semakin larut. Aku akan melihatmu dari sini"

"Selamat malam, kau hati-hati di jalan"

.

.

Kyuhyun meneguk birnya lagi dan lagi, setelah mencium Sungmin tadi ia merasa perasaannya jadi semakin tidak karuan. Kyuhyun merasa menjadi pecundang karena dengan tidak tahu malu ia mencium kekasih sahabatnya. Sekilas kenangannya bersama Donghae terlintas, bagaimana mereka berbagi cerita, berbagi beberapa rahasia dan berbagi beban saat mereka dalam kesulitan. Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah saat membayangkan wajah polos Donghae yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terluka karena Kyuhyun merebut kekasihnya.

Mungkin setelah ini Donghae akan benar-benar membencinya dan tidak mau lagi menjadi sahabatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun bertindak sebagai Mak Comblang di antara Donghae dan Sungmin, namun pada akhirnya dia lah yang jatuh cinta pada Sungmin.

_Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini..._

.

.

* * *

"Pagi, Kyuhyun"

Tidak biasanya Sungmin menyapa Kyuhyun duluan, Kyuhyun merasa senang dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin. Ini yang selalu Kyuhyun harapkan. Kyuhyun diam sejenak memandangi Sungmin, ia ingin sekali tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Sungmin. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Donghae.

"Pagi"

Kyuhyun membalas sapaan Sungmin dengan dingin.

"Sungmin, itu...yang kemarin..."

"Oh, maksudmu gelang ini? Akan aku kembalikan jika kau mau"

"Bukan! Maksudku itu...kau tahu 'kan di luar negeri ciuman antar teman itu biasa dan tidak berarti apa-apa. Itu hanya..."

"Main-main?"

Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menganggap hubungan mereka serius. Sejak awal Sungmin sudah tahu tapi entah kenapa hatinya tetap merasa sakit.

"Ya, kau benar. Jadi, hubungan kita hanya sebatas itu"

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum, "Tidak masalah, aku tidak keberatan"

Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam pesona Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun dan pada akhirnya dia juga lah yang terluka karena perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

"Sebelum masuk kelas, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu"

Tidak lama setelah Sungmin pergi, Donghae datang menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, mungkin Kyuhyun akan kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan mentalnya jika Donghae memang berniat membencinya, Kyuhyun juga tidak akan membalas apapun yang akan Donghae lakukan padanya. Kyuhyun sudah pasrah dan siap menerima kenyataan seburuk apapun itu, karena ia tahu semua ini adalah kesalahannya sejak awal.

"Apa?"

Donghae tidak menjawab, ia menatap Kyuhyun sengit dan sedetik kemudian ia melayangkan tinju ke pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa ngilu. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae melayangkan tinju sekeras itu. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji untuk tidak membalas perbuatan Donghae, jadi ia hanya diam menunggu penjelasan Donghae.

"Pukulan itu berarti aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Sungmin"

"Donghae, aku tidak mempermasalahkan pukulanmu. Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, aku dan Sungmin tidak akan berhasil. Semua yang kau lakukan untuk kami hanya sia-sia saja, meskipun aku masih menyukainya tapi untuk bersatu dengannya itu tidak mungkin. Selamanya tidak akan mungkin. Karena, orang yang Sungmin cintai adalah kau"

Kyuhyun mendengus, meski pukulan Donghae keras tapi hati dan otaknya sungguh lemah. Bagaimana bisa dia menyerah begitu saja? Seharusnya dia lebih berusaha, seharusnya dia membenci Kyuhyun, seharusnya dia menghajar Kyuhyun lebih dari ini.

"Bukankah kau sudah sangat mengenalku? Kau tahu betul aku bukan laki-laki yang baik sepertimu, kenapa kau masih mendorongku padanya?"

"Aku tahu. Meskipun kau musibah bagi Sungmin, tapi itu adalah pilihannya sendiri"

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Donghae yang masih berpura-pura tegar dan tersenyum padanya. Laki-laki bodoh dan terlalu polos.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, aku paling benci sudah kalah masih harus dikasihani lawan. Kalau masih menganggapku sahabat, jangan pernah menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu lagi!"

Dengan senyum yang masih dipaksakan Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian menepuk bahunya.

"Jaga dia baik-baik"

.

.

"Aku datang padamu bukan untuk minta maaf karena perbuatanku yang kemarin"

Sungmin mengangguk, ia tahu Eunhyuk tidak mungkin minta maaf padanya. Sungmin sudah mengiranya, mungkin Eunhyuk mau memberinya peringatan lagi.

"Jangan merasa senang dulu karena kau berhasil mendekatinya. Karena, kalau kau terus berhubungan dengannya cepat atau lambat pasti akan berakhir. Dan kau akan sama menderitanya denganku"

Eunhyuk menekankan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum pergi. Ia harap Sungmin mengerti maksud dari peringatannya dan tidak merasa menang karena telah mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk"

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berniat membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sungmin.

"Kau benar, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menyukaiku"

"Lee Sungmin, Kau...terlalu bodoh!"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**CEPET YAH UPDATENYA~~ ^^ karena review kalian semua kkkk dan kebetulan ada waktu luang lebih ^^  
**

**terimakasih buat yang selalu review...selalu nyemangatin saya dari awal sampe sekarang ^^**

**balas reviewnya di singkat saja ya ^^**

**buat Zeze, gue mau nulis kaya gitu Ze...cuma gue ragu gue takut nnt malah di kira tukul *eh makasih ya koreksinya udah gue perbaiki ^^ makasih bgt ! ^^**

**buat Cho Na Na, makasih ya koreksinya membantu banget ^^ makasih jg udah review ^^**

**dan buiat reviewers lain TERIMAKASIH SUDAH NYEMANGATIN SAYA ^^ LOVE YOU ALL! ^^**

**gak di edit semoga gak ada typo ya  
.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


End file.
